Remnants of a New Hikounin Sentai
by Daozang
Summary: Nagoda and his friends Lily and Nicola are transported through a portal after opening a box from Akihabara containing three Moe Moe Z-Cune from the Akibaranger Series. As Anime and Super Sentai fans, they realize that they have somehow entered the world of Remnant after falling into an abandoned town filled with Grimm with actual powers. Now, follow their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

A/N I have decided to make another story because this idea popped into my mind while I was listening to music from RWBY while writing a chapter for Thieving Armored Riders. I hope you enjoy and maybe favorite, follow, and review.

Chapter 1 Arrival and New experiences

Story start.

"We are finally here"

"I know right, after all that traveling, we finally ended up here"

"Come on you guys, let's get some stuff before we go or need to leave and make sure to meet up at the hotel"

You are probably wondering what is going on right now. Right now my friends Lily and Nicola and I have been traveling the world and we have just made it into Akihabara. We all are fans of anime and super sentai, so we are excited to be here in an area basically full of merchandise for these. Anyways, my name is Nagoda Z. Umao. I am a 15 year old Hmong boy who likes to hack, make new tech for my friends, making rockets and weapons, and pick pocketing. I wear a black jacket, a white shirt, black shoes, and blue jeans as well as a large black backpack full of random items. I have short black hair and brown eyes as well as having the build of a runner as we are always walking to everywhere.

Anyways, Lily's full name is Lily Lilliana, she is also 15 and is half Japanese and half white and looks like a black haired version of Kaori Miyazono from the anime your lie in april. She likes to wear red contacts to look scary. She also is a pick pocket like me and is a master lock picker as well as being a good swimmer. She wears a blue hoodie with a black shirt and blue jeans with converse. She likes to keep her tools in a secret pocket in her hoodie.

Next is Nicola, her full name is Nicola Sapphires. She is the older one of our group at 16 and is the one who takes care of us such as cooking and cleaning. She half Hmong and half Japanese. She has short black hair that covers her right eye and has heterochromia with her left eye brown and the right eye red. She wears a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and a large side pouch to hold pranking and trapping materials as well as chemicals. She also has a multiple personality disorder which changes her from her normal self to her darker self when she snaps her fingers. She loves to write and draw as well as mix chemicals to make traps and pranks. She also loves to cook and make new recipes or improve on recipes during her free time.

Back on topic, we had just gotten into Akihabara and decided to go on a shopping spree with some money we had acquired from some not so helpful thugs. "Remember to be nice while we are here unless if they are mean first" I said before we split up to buy our own things planning to meet at a hotel at around five. "Look at all the anime stores and the shops around here" I said amazed at everything around me. "Hey, boy, yeah you, I want to give you something" I heard turning to see an old homeless man with a cart waving towards me. "Yes, what is it" I said walking up to him, on guard for anything.

"Here, take this package with you, you might find it amusing later" he said pushing a carefully packaged box into my arms before turning and going around a corner. "Hey, Wait up" I said trying to catch up to him turning the corner only to see nothing. "Where did he go?" I then left and went to go buy some more supplies and food.

* * *

'with Nicola'

"Look at all the stuff and materials I could get" I said looking at a giant shop with several manga and anime around. "It's a good thing I am in charge of holding the majority of our money for today" I said leaving the store with several manga in hand.

* * *

'with Lily'

"Look at all this Super Sentai and Kamen Rider selections" I said looking in awe at a store full of many toys and movies. "Well, might as well spoil myself then" I said entering the store only to leave later with two bags of movies and collections of some shows.

* * *

'Back to Nagoda'

"So then, let's see what we got today" I said as we all met up in our hotel room for the night. "I got some materials for myself as well as some manga and anime" Nicola said showing her pile to us. "I got some movies and collections of Sentai shows as well as got some cool looking masks to wear over our faces" Lily said beaming with pride showing off three eye masks, one red and looking like an eagle, one yellow and shaped into a tiger, and finally a blue one shaped like a dragon.

"Here, Nagoda gets the red mask, Nicola gets the yellow mask, and I get the blue one" she said as she passed them out to us. "So then, Nagoda, what's in the box then" she asked with Nicola looking at me carrying the large box. "I don't know, anyways, lets open it up then" I said pulling out a pocket knife I had taken from some mugger in france using it to cut the tape holding it shut.

"Here we go" I said opening it revealing three glass cases each holding a certain device. "Are these Moe Moe Z-Cunes?" Lily asked us pulling one out as Nicola also took one out. "Let's test to see what it sounds like" I heard Lily say taking it out of the case inspecting it. "They feel like metal" I said holding the last one in my hands as we all started to look and inspect them. "Watch me you guys" Lily said holding it out in front of her like she was going to transform only for the room to start shaking.

"What's going on you guys" Nicola said trying to balance herself as the floor started to fall apart into a swirling red, blue, and yellow spiral. "Hold on you guys" I said as we fell into the spiraling abyss screaming as a blue energy began to form around us causing us to feel intense pain as it changed something in our bodies.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped with the blue auras going into us as well as an opening showing up beneath us. "An Opening" I said still trying to get over the pain as we fell through the opening falling onto an abandoned looking street and a broken looking house. "That hurt like a bitch" Nicola said getting up grabbing her bag as Lily began to gather her own two bags and I retrieved my backpack.

"Where did that portal send us?" I said only for my question to be answered as some growling was heard behind us. "Are those Beowolves from RWBY?" Lily asked looking a bit scared as Nicola pulled out a can. "Quick, run to the house while their distracted" she said throwing the flash grenade at them disorientating the beowolves for the moment. As we ran to the building, we ended up on the roof locking the door behind us before the beowolves could catch us.

"So then, a colorful portal took us to remnant for some reason" I said as we caught our breaths as the beowolves began to slam into the door. "Just like those stories we sometimes read" Nicola said as Lily overlook herself watching as a cut began to repair itself in a blue glow. "Hey guys, I have an aura now!" she screamed to us as we watched her cut fade in a blue hue. "Wait up a minute, if we have auras, then usually something we bring with us will work" she said pulling out her Moe Moe Z-Cune.

"Juu Mousou"

 **"ZuKyuun"**

Music began to play as a blue suit formed on her with a split ponytail on her head and white bear panties. "IT WORKED" she cried out in surprise and excitement jumping around just as the beowolves broke the door down. "Crap, let's transform Nicola" I said as we pulled out our MMZ-01.

"Juu Mousou"

 **"Zukyuun"**

More music played as Nicola and I transformed into Akiba Red and Akiba Yellow.

"Alright then, lets to role call then" Lily said getting into position as the Grimm began to group around us.

"My favorite Gokaiger is Ikari Gai, Akiba Red"

"Akiba, haaaa, Blue"

"This is awesome you gu-"

"Pain is Power"

"Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger"

…

"Where is the Explo-"

BOOOM

"AAAHHH" we cried as it knocked us down and hit me in the face as I turned around to check.

"Anyways, let's see who can kill the most grimm you guys" I said as we pulled out the MMZ-01s and pointed them at the grimm.

"Normal Attack, Temporary"

We then began to blast the grimm apart, racing to see who could win. "5" I shouted getting a headshot on a Beowulf as the horde began to disperse and run to the sides as rumbling began to sound out. "Now what is going on" I said as an alpha Ursa broke through the doorway. "Let's go guys" Blue said as we all pressed a button on the MMZ-01 and got into position.

"Hissatsu, Moe Magnum"

 **"Ikuze"**

We then lined up and shot three colored orbs at the ursa creating a fiery sparking explosion, killing it and some of the beowolves. "Alright, that was great you guys" I said as the beowolves began to run as more shaking began. "Again" Yellow said as the ground burst apart. However, instead of an Ursa like we were expecting, we found ourselves face to face with a king taijitu. "Shit, start shooting like crazy and remember about the second head" I shouted as we began to run and shoot at the black head as it followed after me.

"Why is it chasing me" I shouted as I jumped to the side to avoid being eaten shooting it in the eye. "Take that" I said only for the white head to appear below me, swallowing me whole. "NAGODA" Nicola and Lily shouted and started to prepare a hissatsu only for a large shovelhead to shove through the side of the grimm. "Being eaten sucks you guys" I shouted while using the bouken scooper to drill my way out of the grimm leaving a hole in it while doing so.

I had accidentally found out how to use the powers by placing my hand on my chest while being swallowed as the bouken scooper appeared in front of me allowing me to dig my way out. "You suck you know that, we thought you died" Yellow shouted at me while hitting me in the arm as Blue kicked a stray beowolf behind me off the building. "Let's do another finisher" Nicola said as the giant snake began to slowly coil around us.

"Hissatsu, Moe Magnum"

 **"Ikuze"**

We once again shot another finisher finally killing the king taijitu blowing it apart into pieces.

"That was tiring" I said looking around the slaughter zone only to see a beowolf getting its head blown off from behind us. "That was quite an attack there?" said a excited but boring sounding voice behind us. We turned around only to see a pudgy white haired man with a musket like weapon. "I would like to ask, what are you three young ones doing out here". "We got lost traveling to Vale so can you tell us which direction to go?" we asked slightly feeling like we were in trouble. "It's that way but you can just come back with me, you completed my mission for me anyways" Professor Port said gesturing for us to follow him back.

"Also, I would like to know if you three young ones would be interested in meeting someone when we get to Vale" he said as we followed him in jumping off the rooftop. "Sure but we need to do some things first so could you have him wait a couple of days?" Nicola said quickly as we ended up in an open space only for a bullhead to come down for us to get in.

"Sure, anyways, why do you three have armors, usually people only make weapons to fight the creatures of grimm" Professor Port asked us as we undid our transformation. "It helps us focus our power better" I said as Lily began to inspect the aircraft as we took off back to vale. "I see then, well then, would you like to hear a story from when I was just a young lad" he said as we all groaned including the pilots as he began to talk.

* * *

"- And so, I defeated the horde of grimm coming back to my village honorably" he said as the Bullhead finally landed after two hours of listening to his story. "Well then, it looks like we have arrived, I hope you will meet up with us in a week" Port said as the bullhead took off again towards beacon.

"Finally, his lecture is over" I said as we started to walk down a crowded street with Nicola and Lily following behind, with Lily and I making sure we had money to spend. "Come on guys, lets find a place to eat first then find a hotel" Lily said as we walked down an alley to pocket our new cash and dump the wallets. "Sound good enough, but we need to get a map and maybe we need some more money" Nicola said dropping a small canister as we pulled up some gas masks from our shirts.

"How did they notice us" said a coughing voice behind us as we then put on the masks Lily bought us taking off the gas masks and activating our voice changers as the smoke dispersed. "Who are you?" I said in a voice sounding like Jun Fukuyama, the voice actor for Koro Sensei in assassination classroom.

"We are Jadan Houjin Sutema Otsu, and I am clerk chief Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburamushi" said two maids who formed together to create his true form. "Now then, Shachiiku attack them" he said as five men with a blank white mask and blue hair as well as glasses appeared holding objects from boards of wood to metal pipes.

"Wait up a moment" I said pausing the shachiiku from charging at us. "Let us transform first" Lily said sounding like Risa Taneda, the voice actor for Kaori Miyazono, as they went back to the chief clerk (I am not repeating his long name). "Alright then let's go" said Nicola sounding like Ayane Sakura, the voice actor for Tomori Nao in Charlotte.

"Juu Mousou"

 **"Zukyuun"**

Music began to play as our transformation sequence commenced. "How did we get here?" said the Chief clerk as we were teleported to an open black parking lot under a highway. "It doesn't matter, what matters is us now" I said to him.

"Voice actor Jun Fukuyama voices for over 100+ anime characters including Koro Sensei, Akiba Red"

"An anime I would recommend watching is Asterisk War, Akiba Blue"

"Talking about anime, there were some good shows during the summer as well as some good looking shows comi-"

"Pain is Power"

"Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger"

Poof

"Come on, only a small poof this time"

"Anyways, let get him" Blue said charging forward and began to kick the Shachiiku away.

"Alright then, let's go Yellow" I said as we both charged forward with Yellow Picking up a bolder from somewhere and began fighting the shachiiku as well. "Take this" we said with all three of us kicking the Chief Clerk back only to be bitch slapped away. Suddenly, a black commander looking woman with yellow glases and purple hair appeared shooting even further back.

"Malshiina" we said as she stood next to the chief clerk. "So then, there are akibarangers here and you didn't tell me sooner uh" "Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburamushi" "Yes of course" Malshiina said looking at us calling forth more shachiiku from nowhere. "So then, I will leave the rest to you shibuya, uh, aburamushi" she said after sending the shachiiku forward to attack, leaving as soon as she came.

"You all heard her right? She said the words" I shouted to the others. "Yeah we heard, now we have to win" Yellow said as we then began to beat the living crap out of the shachiiku coming towards us leaving only the chief clerk behind. "You lose Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburamushi" I said as we held the button.

"Hissatsu, Moe Magnum"

 **"Ikuze"**

We then shot three colored orbs at him watching him panic as we turned around as it hit him. BOOM.

"We won" we shouted only to realise that we were transported to the parking lot of Juniors bar, watching as some of his men came out of the club with him. "What's going on out here?" he asked pulling out his weapon. "Uh, we were just going" I said as we began to run away from there as they watched us confused at what was going on.

"Finally, a place to eat" I said as we arrived at a restaurant after the battle using our newly gained money to pay for the meal. "So Malshiina and the Sutema Otsu are here for us to fight against then" Lily said eating a burger and fries. "This sounds even more fun now" Nicola said as she got her order of chili fries and I got my order of a burger and curly fries. "Lets see where this ends up then" I said as we started to enjoy our meal.

A/N First chapter is now done, I hope you enjoyed reading it and maybe followed and favorited this story. This is before episode 1 as you may probably have guessed, so they have some time to do things I have planned. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

A/N Thank everyone who followed and favorited as well as reviewed. Just saying now, I will tell what voice they have equipped to their voice changers when they activate it. To New Universe Returns, I thank you for your review and those ideas are very good, I might do one of those ideas as another story later on. For the ToQger idea, I was thinking since the grimm are technically attracted to dark emotions, they could be controlled or tamed by Zett since he is the Emperor of Darkness and that he could just create more grimm. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 2 New Encounters and special deal.

Story start.

"AHHH, that was a good dream" Nagoda said getting out of his bed and looked out the window. "Oh yeah, we got transported to Remnant" he yawned out, still half asleep. "… … … EEHHH IT WASN'T A DREAM"

'instumentals'

A new exciting, and dangerous world, Remnant. There, our three protagonists have arrived, believing their adventures have only just begun. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'insert Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

"So we really are in another world with the powers of AkibaRangers" Nagoda said sitting on a chair while studying his MMZ-01. "Hey, Nagoda, you up yet" said the voice of Nicola outside the door. "I'm up" he said going to open the door. "Did you freak out when you woke up too" she said with Lily standing next to her, twirling a fork in her hands.

"Yeah, are you guys surprised about this too" he said inviting them in, closing the door behind them. "Yep, I threw a fork at the wall on accident when I realized and heard Nicola getting up startled me" Lily said rubbing her head in embarrassment as Nicola deadpanned at her. "You almost hit me in the face".

"But did you die? No so it's fine" she relied back with Nicola shaking in anger. "Hey, don't forget we are still in another world, we should find a library to see if we can learn some history as well as make some weapons" Nagoda said separating them for the moment. "Why do we need more weapons when we have these" Lily said pulling out her MMZ-01 out of somewhere, anime logic I guess.

"Just think about it, we can make any weapon we want now, even weapons from other anime and they might even work if we use dust to power them" he said while a picture of Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry appeared in a thought bubble above him. "Your right, we could make any weapon we want" Lily said in excitement jumping around. "Guys, don't forget we need to meet with Professor Port and maybe Ozpin at the end of the week" Nicola reminded us as she took out a notepad and began to write down a goal list for us.

"Anyways, we need to go and research a bit so we can know more about the world even if it is boring" Nagoda said as they left the room.

* * *

'One week later'

"Alright then, we have scrolls and have some knowledge on the world" Nagoda said to Lily as Nicola was out buying supplies for the weapons they had planned. They had spent the week reading up and studying different subjects such as dust to allow them to make the weapons they wanted.

"So, did he ever tell us where we were supposed to meet him?" Lily asked as Nicola came through the door with some supplies in hand. "I don't think Port told us where to meet him, I am going to look up his number to call him" Nagoda said pulling out his scroll to search for professor ports' number. As he was searching, Nicola was sorting out the containers of dust she had bought into different groups.

"Found it" he said as he began to call him. "Hello, who may this be" said the unmistakable voice of professor port. "Hello, this is Nagoda, we came back with you during one of your missions, I had to look up your number as you didn't tell us where to meet you today". "OH, I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you, just meet me at the café near the vale library" Port said through the phone.

"Also, since you called, would you like to hear another Grand Adve-" Nagoda then hung up abruptly to avoid death by boredom. "Alright then, I found the place to meet Port" Lily said on her scroll as Nicola placed the dust into a pouch on her side. "Let's go then" Nicola said closing up her pouch.

As they began to walk around, they noticed a couple of elderly and some others ignore or spit at an injured faunus girl being carried by a human girl, both looking like they had just been beaten up. "Let's help them out" Nagoda said walking towards them. As he was going towards them, he noticed more people walking past while glaring with the unusual few who were too scared to help. He then walked up to the children who were now resting on the side of a wall.

"Would you like some help" he said sitting next to them. "Why do you want to help us, don't you know that people like us are just animals and people like her are just crazy" said the faunus girl as a man spit at her. Nagoda then stood up, and punched the man in the face scaring him away as he did not expect retaliation as a crowd began forming.

"You see, there are those of the old generation who bring about their hatred, teaching it to the newer generation, while there are also those who bring the courage to go against them. It is up to you to decide what you are, to decide what you want to be, to become your own person. Do not let the old generation decide what you wish to be, if you want to act, you act, if you want to sing, sing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, follow your hearts, don't let others change the way you feel about something, for what you do can either help or sever ties between the races. That is why I feel like giving you this, because you two have the guts to go against societies views and help each other even if you look different or even have extra body parts."

Nagoda then turned to them and gave them a med kit, where he got it from is a mystery as well as the five empty wallets on the ground near a sewage grate. By the time his speech ended, Nicola and Lily had arrived to his side as a mob was watching him protect the two children. "Here, take these and use them if you get in trouble and need to run" Nicola said passing them some smoke screen bombs in a bag while Lily gave them both a glove that seemed to spark.

"If you ever need help, call us okay" Lily said passing them a paper with Nagoda's number on it. "Thank you" they said accepting the gifts as the crowd began to stare at us with disdain, even if they did not see our faces. They then ran after creating a smoke screen, not wanting the crowd to see our faces and so that the kids could get out of there.

A couple of blocks down, they decided to stop to catch thier breath. "Some things just don't change do they" Nicola said thinking about the racism against the faunus "Also, good speech there, it probably changed some views". They then began to walk some more passing some more stores and ending up in front of a faunus friendly karaoke store called "Sunset of Rainbows". "This seems like a good place for fun later" Lily said marking the location on her scroll as a place of interest.

Soon enough, after a couple more minutes they found the Café where they were going to meet Port and his acquaintance. After entering, they began to search for Professor Port deciding to sit at a table after not finding him. "Hello, are you looking for someone perhaps?" said a waitress at their table. "We are just waiting for an acquaintance of ours, his name is Professor Port. If you see him can you bring him to us" Nagoda said to her fiddling with a sandwich he ordered as Lily finished her food and began to twirl her fork in her hands.

"I'll look out for him" she said as she took our now empty plates and refilled our drinks, thanking her as they waited. Soon they decided after a couple of minutes of waiting to do other things. Lily was beginning to spin multiple forks on each other as Nicola was drawing in her notebook. Nagoda was working on some blueprints on his scroll however as a shadow covered their table.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long now, anyways I would like you to meet Headmaster Ozpin" Professor Port said to us as Ozpin began walking towards us. "I see that these three are the ones who you recommended to me, anyways Peter here was telling me about how you three took down a horde of grimm in a recently destroyed village outside the walls" Ozpin said to them, sipping his coffee as he did so with us trying not to be too excited to meet Ozpin.

"He even showed me some footage of your fighting, as well as this footage here of you three appearing in this parking lot with some unidentified people and a creature of some sort" he said to them showing them footage fighting Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburamushi as well as some shachikku with malshina disappearing. "I would like to offer you something, would you like to become students at my school? The term begins in a month" he said to them as they began to huddle together.

"We accept if we are allowed to go to beacon now to build some weapons of ours over the month of waiting" Nagoda said as Lily placed the spinning forks on the table and Nicola nodding. "Sure, just follow me then"

A/N – I will end this chapter here and sorry if you wanted a fight scene in this chapter. Also, tell me if you like how I added an opening scene or if I should remove it. I hope you enjoyed reading and review if you wish to. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

A/N a late chapter, many distractions. I have been wondering if anyone has thought of creating a RWBY fanfic using the powers from the vocaloid video Soleil as it seems like it could fit into the RWBY world. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading.

Reviews – to New Universe Returns, I really enjoy those ideas you have created.

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 3 Title

Story start.

"THIS IS A WORKSHOP!" yelled Nagoda upon seeing the giant open area and tools around, appearing to zoom around everywhere. "I would like to talk to you three about those people you were fighting later" Ozpin said sipping his coffee while Glynda was watching Lily pin Nagoda down with some forks as Nicola laughed. "Sure"

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. Now three are abusing this infinite power. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'insert Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

"Alright, we have a month to make weapons and to investigate vale for signs of Suteme Otsu" Nagoda said as Lily unpinned him from the wall. "We are going to go out while you make the plans for the weapons we asked for" Nicola said as Nagoda began to test out the tools to check whether he could use them. "Alright, call me if you run into trouble" he said as he started to fiddle with some sort of bag/box he found.

Leaving the room, Nicola and Lily began to wander around beacon until they ended up near the Cliffside Air docks back to vale. "So then, where should we go first" Lily said as they boarded the closest available bullhead, paying the driver to take them back. "We should probably go around asking for any mysterious occurrences" Nicola said as the bullhead took off. As they were flying off, they noticed some preparations going on in the emerald forest.

"Looks like they are preparing for the initiation test" Lily said watching as hunters began to enter the forest. As the ride went on, they began to enter over Vale airspace. "Finally, we are on the ground" Lily said stretching her arms out. "Come on Lily, we need to do some things" Nicola said dragging her away. They then began to walk throughout the streets, watching as people began to go through their business. "This is boring, why can't something interesting happen" Lily said as she began to eat some cotton candy she got while walking.

"Hey" Lily said as Nicola took her cotton candy and began eating it. "Come on, the special limited edition sale is on" said some men who began to run through an alley. "What kind of idiot goes into an alley for something that might not exist" Nicola said eating more of Lily's cotton candy while keeping it out of reach. Sounds of screaming soon came from the alley as men began to run out, covered in a pink board that covered only private parts on their body.

"Come on let's go" Lily said as she began running towards the alley after taking back her cotton candy. As they reached the alley, they saw Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburemushi tossing a pink cover card onto a man, instantly causing him to lose his clothes and be covered only by a large pink card. "Stop, Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburemushi" shouted Nicola throwing a rock hitting him in the face.

"I'm not Shibuya Seitaka Awadachiso Hidenaga Aburemushi, I am Shibuya Kouzurina Higenaga Aburemushi" he shouted at them as he tossed some pink cards. "Eh, you're not him?" Lily said deflecting them with a barrage of forks. "No I'm not as I have one difference you won't notice and how do you have so many forks?" he shouted back as they had a stalemate in tossing objects. Each fork countered each pink card until one fork made it through hitting Shibuya Kouzurina Higenaga Aburemushi in the chest knocking him back.

"I see, it's your second Golden Tooth isn't it" Nicola said as she finished calling Nagoda to arrive. "Now then, Juu Mousou". **"Zukyuun"**.

The scenery then changed to a dark rooftop. "Why are we on a roof now" said the confused monster "Anyways, Shachikku attack". Hordes of Shachikku charged from ladders and rooftop entrances separating the two from each other. Nicola then began to beat the living crap out of her horde while Lily was repeatedly kicking hers off the roof into other Shachikku knocking more off. "There is too much" Nicola said as a larger horde appeared through the roof entrance.

"Polka dot beam" shouted Shibuya Kousurina Higenaga Aburemushi as a pink orb shot out from his hands heading towards Nicola. She tossed one of the shachikku into the beam flying off the roof after being hit. "Let's throw stuff at them" Lily said as she began to throw shachikku at the horde while Nicola began to shoot them. "Combo attack" Lily shouted as they met in the center, grabbing Nicola and twirling her around as she began to kick everyone away from them.

As the horde dispersed, Shibuya Kousurina charged forward. "Do you hear that" Nicola said as the chief clerk stopped as music was playing. "JETOMAAAAAN" cried out Nagoda as AkibaRed in the Jet Winger crashing into Shibuya Kousurina Higenaga Aburemushi knocking him off the roof top. "I made it to the fight" he said only to see hordes of Shachikku in pain on and hanging off the rooftop. "NOOO, I missed the fighting" he said as he was pulled off the roof by Nicola and Lily landing on his ass. "Anyways, an erotic anime to watch would be Valkyrie Drive, Akiba Red". "An anime to watch if you wish to scar yourself if you are a guy would be Boku no Pico, Akiba Blue". "Speaking of anime, there are many new anime as well as some continuing ani-" "Pain is power". "Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger". Giant Explosion of Confetti.

"Now then, lets get him" Nagoda said charging forward dodging under an overhand punch hitting him with a spear from wwe. "My turn" Nicola said running forward as she buzz saw kicked him in the face as he got up, making him fly towards Lily. "Batter up" Lily said as she smacked Shibuya Kousurina Higenaga Aburamushi in the face with a large pillar, knocking him into Juniors bar. "After him" they cried as sound of battle were already coming from the bar.

Entering, they saw Yang fighting the Malachite sisters as the chief clerk was stuck in the wall across from them. "Coming through" they said jumping over or dodging around the fighting girls while pulling out their MMZ-01 magnums. "now then, Moe Magnum fire" **"Ikuze"** "Wait up a moment, Shachikku wall" he said tossing an unconscious Shachikku into the blast. "That was close" he said getting up while holding onto some golden yellow hair for support. "I think he is in trouble now" Nicola said as strands of the hair he was holding came off. "Is this hai-" he started only for him to be hit in the face repeatedly by Yang. "YOU MONSTER" she said as she shot him off into the air with an uppercut.

"Quick again" **"Ikuze"** they said as they shot another finisher hitting him this time. "You guys are some weird idiots" he said before he exploded on the dance floor. "So, who are you guys" Yang said looking at us. "You three, I remember you fighting in the parking lot the other day" said Junior as he pulled out a bat bazooka from his bar counter. "Hey there, do you think we could maybe go now" Nagoda said backing up as yang charged forward and knocked Junior through the hole in his wall.

"Well then, three mysterious colorful people, let's go out and break stuff" Yang said leaving the establishment as some parts of the roof began to fall as we dragged out the malachite sisters. As they all left, they saw Ruby staring at the partly destroyed building. "Yang?" "Hey there Ruby". She said hugging her sister. "Who are these people" Ruby said pointing at us as we were still transformed. "Don't know, just that they came in while beating up some weird monster" she said as we placed the unconscious Malachite Sisters leaning on a car.

"We are the Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, this is Akiba yellow, that one over there replacing a pillar is Akiba blue, and I'm Akiba Red" said Nagoda while Lily was attempting to replace and fix the pillar she used as a bat. "Anyways, goodbye" Nagoda said as they began to run away. "How did you build those suits" said Ruby who was running alongside us with Yang riding her motorcycle Bumblebee. They then stopped to catch their breaths.

"Just wait a bit while we catch our breaths" Lily said as she dropped to the floor in exhaustion. We then undid our transformation shocking Ruby as our suits disappeared. "Anyways, I am Nicola, these two who are still catching their breaths are Nagoda and Lily" she said holding out her hand "what are your names". "Well then, I am Yang and this is my little sister Ruby" yang said shaking her hand as Ruby began to zoom around us wondering how we transformed.

"Can you transform again" she pleaded using a cute puppy face to convince us. "Too much cuteness" they said as she was just radiating with a golden hue. "Fine just stop the blindingly cute face" they said as Ruby began cheering and jumping around as we pulled out the Moe Moe Z-Cune 01. "Why do you have dolls" Yang asked us. "Just watch, Juu Mousou" **"Zukyuun"**. Instrumentals then began to sound out as our suits appeared. "That is awesome, your dolls turned into a gun which turned you into a superheros" Ruby said excitedly.

"It is awesome isn't it" Nagoda said only for a red car with pictures of Aoi covering it to appear above him, falling on top of him. "AHHHHH, HE GOT CRUSHED" Ruby said as Nicola and Lily pulled him out from under the car. "Were did this car come from" Nagoda said in a daze. "Wait, those pictures, the red coloring, Aoi-tan covering, IT'S MACHINE ITASHA" they cried out hugging the car as yang and ruby looked on confused. "Why are you celebrating a car" Yang asked as we got in.

"It's not just a car, it's a robo" Nagoda said as Lily put in a disk which began to play music. As the song began to play, the car began to transform into a robot with Nagoda and the others in the front seat. It then grabbed a sign which transformed into a sword as well as a gun in the other hand. "The car transforms too" said ruby who zoomed up next to Machine Itasha's head. "Come on ruby, we need to go home before dad freaks out" yang said as ruby jumped onto Bumblebee. "Bye" they said as Machine Itasha waved back. "We should probably go back now"

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe favorite, follow, or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

A/N Many projects due as well as other things made little time for writing as well as laziness so I am sorry for the late updates.

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 4 Meeting Weiss

Story start.

"Hey Nagoda, do you think we have a semblance since we have an aura now?" said a curious Lily who was currently counting the amount of money she took from juniors wallet as they drove back towards their apartment. "Maybe, we will just have to wait and see" he replied driving with the radio on playing songs.

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. There are three who believe that delusions can overtake anything. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'insert Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

"Why is the drive to beacon so long" Nicola complained as they arrived the next morning. "Let's just work on our weapons". Walking towards the Workshop, they began to notice more people arriving on the docks with teachers on scene as well. "So, what's going on here?" Nagoda asked as they walked next to Ozpin. "You see, some of the newer students who have already been accepted can choose whether they want a tour of the facilities before the term starts". "Okay then". The next airship however had a snowflake symbol on its side with white coloration.

Murmurs began to sound out as the students watched the doors open. Four armed guards came out of the airship followed by a white haired teen with a long side ponytail on her right. "Good Morning professor" she said as she stood in front of Ozpin. "Welcome Ms. Schnee, since you three are here this early, would you mind showing Ms. Schnee around the campus" he said pinning showing Weiss around to us. "A-alright then, follow us" Nagoda said waving her over to them. "Are you sure those three can show me around fine Professor" Weiss asked only for Ozpin to already be halfway across the courtyard drinking from his cup. "Fine then, lead the way" she said deciding to follow them. "Well then, I am Lily and this is Nicola here and the one walking ahead is Nagoda, we are also beginning students at beacon" Lily said introducing them as Nagoda began to walk towards the auditorium. "I guess it's rude to not introduce myself so my name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company".

While walking, Nagoda lead the way with Nicola and Lily showing Weiss what the buildings were for. "And this here is the Weapon's workshop, if you need anything to repair your weapon it may be here" Lily said as we came to a stop. "Now that this is all over, we are going to begin working on our weapons again". "Wait, you don't have weapons yet? How did you get into Beacon anyways"

"We got in with these" Nagoda said holding up his Moe Moe Z-cune. "You got in with a toy?" Weiss asked as people began to walk by with a polka dot board covering their private parts. "What is wrong with those people" Weiss asked as we looked on confused. "I thought we beat him already" Nagoda whispered to Lily and Nicola. "HAHAHAHAHA, YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT I USED MY BEAM ON MYSELF TO TAKE THE BLOW FOR ME" Shouted Shibuya Kousurina Higenaga Aburamushi who was apparently faking his death. "Now I will spread these sheets to all the students here and embarrass everyone, including that Schnee girl"

"That pervert thinks he can embarrass me, Take This" she said charging forwards with the Myrtenaster using her glyphs to power her strike. "Found her, Polka Dot Beam". Just before the beam could hit her, it was blocked by a fork smacking it into the four guards, causing them to run away in shame. Reaching the chief clerk, Weiss tried a stab only for him to catch it. "What" he then kicked Weiss in the gut, knocking her unconscious and tossing her at towards us. "Well, now that she is unconscious, Juu Mousou" **"Zukyuun"**. "My favorite episode of RWBY is the initiation scene, Akiba Red" "So far, Heavy Object is a good anime in my opinion, Akiba Blue" "Sometimes when watching anime I start thinking about what it would be like to be in the sh-" "Pain is Power" "Hikounin Sentai, Akibaranger" Giant circuit board with Akibaranger Symbol. "Oh its this thing this time, anyways Lets kick his ass again" Nagoda said as they charged towards him with Weiss beginning to wake.

Red started the attack with a drop kick followed by a punch from Blue. "Take this" Yellow said throwing a random boulder at him. As he got up, he saw Yellow falling towards him with a punch. She then began to repeatedly smacking him until he dodged. "He should be weak now" she said as we pulled out our Moe Moe Z-Cune. "Normal attack (Temp)". Just then however, they began being shot at from above. "Who's there". "You three think your so strong huh" came the voice of Malshina as she appeared from behind Shibuya Kousorina Hidenaga Aburamushi. "Malshina". "Yes, it's me, now then get them Shachikku, and you too" she said tossing the Deka Wappa at us. "What is going on here" Weiss said watching the battle as Shachikku began to charge from behind trees and from trash cans with cries of "Quota"

"Mushi Beam" the chief clerk said shooting them with a small beam. "We can't stop now, we need to beat them" Nagoda said. "Need help?" said a voice behind them as a familiar opening song began playing. "Huh, AAAAAAAAHHHH" Nagoda started looking behind him as well as Weiss only to see a red themed man in a suit with a black one covering his left side. "HE CAME" they cried out holding each other. "Who is that" Weiss said confused. "An official Member?" Malshina said as Deka Red began beating the Shachikku who ran towards him. "Lets go, Akibarangers" he said lending a hand to us. "Right, Now then, lets beat them up". Charging forward, Both red did a double chest punch to the Chief Clerk. "Now then, use our power" Deka red said as he turned into the Deka Wappa. "Take this" Nagoda said smacking the cuffs into Shibuya Kousorina Hidenaga Aburamushi knocking him into a drop kick from Lily. Nicola then came up and backflipped over him kicking him in the head into an uppercut from Lily. "Hold him still" Nagoda said rushing forward with the cuffs opened hitting and catching the Chief Clerk. "Now then, Moe Magnum" **"IKUZE"** shooting the blast forward, he tried to shoot another beam to block the attack only for a fireball to knock it away. "Take that you pervert" Weiss said falling backwards after. "NOOOOO" he cried as he exploded.

"The shachikku are still here guys" Lily pointed out as Malshina disappeared. "Well then, lets test out Machine Itasha then" Nicola stated as said car drove up to us transforming as it did. "Bang bang bang bang" Lily said as she started to shoot at the Shachikku while Nicola and Nagoda controlled the hands to slash the rest of them. "Finally, they're all gone" Nagoda said as the Shachikku disappeared after running behind an object. Undoing their transformation, they ended up with Weiss holding Myrtenaster to their throats. "What was that thing and how did you get a transforming car, that kind of tech is still being formulated" she asked. "Well, if you pull the point away from our necks, we can tell you". They then went into a half explanation to what their weapons did. "so you three are some sort of team of superhero's who transform with a doll" "Yeah pretty much". "Well then, I better be going, thanks for showing me around". "See ya, so we have met three of four now, do you think we will see blake somewhere around here" Nagoda said as Weiss walked back towards her Airship with her guards now clothed returned to her side.

A/N Sorry for the late chapters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe favorite, follow, or review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

A/N Hopefully I get this out on time, also if you are reading this then thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy.

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 5

Story start.

"Almost done, just need to adjust this part here"

"Nagoda, you done working on that weapon yet?"

Opening the door, Nagoda poked his head out. "Not yet, you two should go out and look around, find some things to do, also if you can, buy some energy dust so that I can fuel the weapons". Shutting the door in Nicola's face, he went back to work. "She is just going to love this weapon"

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. There are three who believe that delusions can overtake anything. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'insert Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do Lily?" Nicola and Lily were currently going around Vale after buying some energy dust for Nagoda using some Lien they had "obtained". "Hey look, a book store" Nicola said rushing off, dragging Lily along with her by her arm. "Wait up, your pulling out my arm" she said as Nicola disappeared into the shelves. "Nicola, where'd you go?" Walking around a shelf, she bumped into a black themed girl with a large black bow on her head, knocking the books out of her hands. "I'm sorry for that, let me help you there". Picking up the books, Lily came across one with a strange title. "Ninja's of Love?" "I just read it for the plot" replied the girl quickly snatching back the book.

"My name is Lily, what's yours" lily asked even though she already knew who the person was. "My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna and I am just going to go over there to read in solitude". Watching her start to walk away, Lily couldn't resist and walked up to Blake and said "See ya later Kitty". She then quickly went around a bookshelf to both find Nicola and hide from the now alert Blake. "There you are Lily, you have all the Lien on you, buy these books for me would ya" Nicola said holding a stack of books placing them on the register.

After leaving, they began to notice as Blake followed them. Turning into an alley, they stopped to confront her. "Hello again Blake, can we help you?" "How did you know what I am" she asked walking up to them placing her book into her pocket. Walking closer, Lily then went up to her ears and Shouted loudly "IT'S A SECRET" startling Blake. "Also your bow twitched" she said helping Blake back up. "So then, let's all go to that karaoke place we passed a couple weeks ago" Lily said dragging both Nicola and Blake along with her to Sunset of Rainbows before they could complain.

"Why are you dragging me along" cried out Blake while being dragged through the streets. "Because you look like you need to have some fun" Lily shouted back as they arrived at the Karaoke place. "Come on, let's all go in together". Entering, they saw multiple people both human and faunus getting along as well as many singing rooms inside. "Hello, are there any rooms open?" "Yeah, one just opened up, its ten lien per hour, plus you we have those audio jacks in case you want to play your own music in each room, you want an aux cord it's an extra two lien" said the owner who was dressed in a black suit.

"We'll take an aux cord with the room then" Lily said passing over the Lien dragging Nicola and Blake over to the room. "So, singing isn't really something I feel like doing right now" Blake said as she continued to read her Ninja's of Love book. "Okay then, plug this in here and we have music". Nicola then went over and plugged her phone into the aux cord. "What song do you want to sing lily" she asked going through her playlist. "OH oh oh I want to sing the theme song for ToQgers" she said taking over the music to choose the song. "Also text Nagoda so he gets jealous that he didn't come" Lily said as the song began to play.

"Go for it Go(x18) come on Nicola sing along Go Go Go" "Fine",

'both Nicola and Lily'

"Hateshinai senro no muko gawa, hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!? DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko." " Sing along with us Blake" Nicola said as she got lyrics to show on the screen as Lily danced around. "Alright fine but I don't know how to pronounce some of these words"

"Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose, Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo. Yubisashikakunin. Acchi Kocchi dochida!? Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION. TUNNEL nuketara. Asu ni mukete NONSTOP! Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger"

"That was fun" Nicola said as Lily sat down. "What language was that? It seems like the language that is sometimes used in my book here" Blake said referring to her Ninja's of Love novel. "It's Japanese, so what song do you want to sing to next?" just then to ruin their mood was screaming outside their door. Blake quickly jumped to her feet hand on her Gambol Shroud. "Let's go see what's going on". Leaving the room, they saw people just standing around. "Come on guys, let us go meditate, we don't need anything like this" said a man as the group of people followed in suit.

"What happened to them". "It seems like I missed some" said a being with a crow like face on his chest with a staff. "Suteme Otsu". "I am Monzennaka Chou Hashibiroko, now let's take your impurities away" he said pointing his staff towards Blake. "Katsu". A bunch of kanji then shot out towards them. Both Nicola and Lily got out without being hit while Blake was hit in the foot. "Who needs smut like this anyways" she said tossing her Ninja's of Love book behind her. "Who needs to fight Grimm as well" tossing Gambol Shroud into the floor. "NOOOO, BLAKE COME BACK" Lily shouted as she jumped and tied Blake to a chair placing the gambol shroud on its back. "Let me go, I need to go home to meditate". "You have been purified of earthly desires now it's your turn".

"Nope, but we will beat you up"

"Juu Mousou" **"Zukyuun"**

"A cliff and ruins, isn't this the initiation area?" "Come on, let get him". Running up, they tried to punch and kick him, only to be blocked by the staff and hit backwards. "Crap, I forgot he is the opposite of us in power, we have delusion power and he blocks it". Getting up, they pulled out the MM-Z. "Normal attack Temp". The chief clerk however just hit all the bullets by spinning his staff. "Such weakness, you there fight them" sounds of ropes being cut then sounded out as Blake jumped towards the two.

"Wait wait wait, we're not your enemies" Lily tried reasoning as Blake slashed at them. "DYNAMIC ENTRY" Nagoda said kicking Blake away. "Sorry, wrong person, anyways Nicola I finished your weapon here" he said passing over a pink box. "Just push the button, I think you will know how to use it" he said as he went to face the chief clerk. Nagoda then attempted to drop kick him only to be knocked away. "Sideways Standoff" he said as they began to run sideways until he tripped on a rock face planting. "Katsu" the chief clerk said repeatedly smacking Nagoda keeping him down as a whirring sounded out.

"FUCK YEAH IT EVEN HAS THE NAME GLOW ON IT" Nicola shouted holding a pink chainsaw with the name Nicola in pink lettering on the blade. "It can fly too OW, just pull the OW cord" Nagoda explained as he kept getting hit not being allowed to get up. "HAHAHAHAHA, ALRIGHT THEN MYSTLETAIN KIICK" she shouted flying up into the air doing flips into a kick like position chainsaw above her head. "Huh" he said as he was hit. "THAT'S NOT A KICK" he said being hit by the chainsaw.

"Alright then, finally catching up on Shuriken Sentai NinNinger, it has lots of Cameos, Akiba Red".

"Anti-magic academy is very good so far, Akiba Blue"

"I just love how you actually made Mystletain for me, it is the best weapon I could have in this place and an awesome finisher for it as we-"

"Pain is Power, Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger" Large Explosion

"Finally, we got it right, now while he is still recovering Hissatsu Moe Magnum"

 **"IKUZE"**

"AUGH, Namusan" he said as he exploded.

"What just happened to me, and where did my book go!" blake said going back to normal. "OH, here you go" Nicola said passing Blake her Ninja's of Love. "So, it really is Smut isn't it". "I TOLD YOU I JUST READ IT FOR THE PLOT AND WHERE ARE WE". "We seem to be in the emerald forest, beacon is just over there in case you are wondering". "Nicola, Lily, you guys went to karaoke without me!" Nagoda said just receiving the late text. "Come on, we can still go" Lily said. "CRAP MY PHONE IS STILL THERE".

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the Mystletain as a weapon. Thanks for reading. Follow, favorite, and review if you feel like it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.**

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 6

Story start.

"One day until Beacon starts school" Lily said unenthusiastically. "You just remembered that we are going to school again" Nicola said polishing Mystletain as Nagoda worked on more weapons. "you know what, Let's celebrate".

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. There are three who believe that delusions can overtake anything. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'insert Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Vale Nicola, Nagoda, and Lily were going around and buying school supplies and eating out. "That restaurant served great food" Lily said holding her hands behind her head in satisfaction. "Hey guys, isn't that ruby over there" Nagoda said pointing out Ruby going around with a bag of cookies. "Let's invite her to go to the karaoke place" he said dragging them along with him.

"Hey ruby, how are you doing today" he asked as they arrived behind her. "Ah, oh it's just you guys, I'm doing fine, what about you guys" she said looking slightly awkward. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to karaoke with us then go get some dust afterwards" Nagoda said with Nicola grabbing her hands. "OkaaaaAAAAAAAAY" she said as she was dragged away with a full and slow Lily following behind them.

As they arrived at Sunset of Rainbows, Lily snuck behind both Nagoda and Nicola and hit a pressure point on their necks causing both of them to start laughing uncontrollably. "Were sorry for leaving you behind" Nicola said laughing as she did so while Nagoda leaned on ruby so that he wouldn't fall. "What just happened to them" Ruby asked as Lily jabbed them in the same spot. "I hit them with a secret technique" she said as the other two began to catch their breath.

"So come on, let's get a room and start singing" She said dragging Nicola and Nagoda while Ruby followed. "Back again so soon" the shop keep said as he accepted the money and tossed them a key. "You have one hour" he said as they went into the same room again. "Soooo, what do you guys want to sing" Ruby said as Nicola went through the playlist. "Let's sing this one then" Nicola said choosing a song.

(Play Time to say Goodbye)

Nicola picked up four microphones and tossed them to everyone. "Alright we are all going to sing a verse starting with me then ruby then Lily and finally you Nagoda, and we are all going to sing the chorus" she said as the song started.

Nicola – There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks there's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take, anymore.

Ruby – There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return, there's a time and a place no bridges left to burn, anymore.

Lily – We can't just wait with lives at stake until we think we're ready, our enemies are gathering the storm is growing deadly.

All – Now it's time to say good bye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth, how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew.

'Instrumentals'

Nagoda – There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall, there's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore.

Nicola – There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack, anymore.

Ruby – we can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy this fight is far from over.

All – Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds, why we chose this life, and at times we can't help wondering…

Lily - Were we born to fight and die?

Nagoda - Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Nicola – Are we heroes keeping peace?

Ruby – or are we weapons, pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory.

'instrumentals'

All – Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved, and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly, form our carefree lives, and the solitude and peace we always knew.

(end song)

"Alright that was fun, so then Ruby, pick the next song" Lily said as Ruby went through the song list before stopping at one. "Let's sing this one and I want to go first" she said starting the song which seemed fitting for ruby from the others perspective.

(Red Like Roses part II)

Ruby – I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute; couldn't bear another day without you in it. All the joy that I had known for all my life, was stripped away from me the minute that you died.

Nicola – To have you in my life was all I ever wanted, but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted. Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted; no way in hell that I can ever comprehend this.

Lily – I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone, I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong. How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare ever single f'ing day.

Nagoda – It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending; every scene fades black, and there's no pretending. This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well, there's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell.

Ruby – I know you didn't plan this; you tried to do what's right. But in the middle of this madness, I'm the one left to win this fight.

All – Red like Roses, fills my head with dreams and finds me, always closer, to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you.

Nicola – I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness; You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness. Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute; make you understand the reasons why I did it.

Lily – I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered; Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered. I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to, and in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you.

Nagoda – I never planned that I would leave you there alone, I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home. And all the times I swore that it would be okay; Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray.

Ruby – This bedtime story ends with misery ever after, The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter. I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you.

Nicola – I know you've lived a nightmare; I cause you so much pain. But, baby, please don't do what I did; I don't want you to waste your life in vain.

All – Red like Roses, Fills my head with dreams and finds me, Always closer, to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you.

Nicola – You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood.

Ruby – You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would.

Nicola – Would I change it if I could?

Both – It doesn't matter how, the petals scatter now. Every nightmare just discloses, It's your blood that's red like roses,

Ruby – and no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you.

All – Red like Roses. Fills my head with dreams and finds me. Always closer, To the emptiness and sadness, That has come to take the place of you.

(end song)

After that song, they noticed that ruby had a tear drop on her face. "Are you okay there" Nagoda said even though he knew what the song was about. "Yeah, it's just this song seems to have some sort of meaning to me, I don't really know why though" she said as she began to cry. "It's ok, we're here for you" Lily said as she comforted Ruby. After Ruby stopped crying, they decided to sing happier songs until our hour was over. "So then, do you know a good dust shop Ruby" Lily said as they left the store. "Yeah I know just the place".

"From Dust Till Dawn, seems good so far" Nagoda said inspecting the dust until he decided to buy some more movement dust for Mystletain. Just then, a man with a white coat and a black hat with orange hair walked in with a group of henchmen. "Don't worry, we just want your dust, you can keep the money" he said as the henchmen began to gather dust into canisters. "Hey kid, pass over the dust" he said placing a red dust crystal into his pocket.

Just then, one of the henchmen flew out the window followed by another as a red blur flew out. "Nope" Nagoda said as he quickly kicked roman in the leg as he and the others ran out to meet up with ruby. "Alright then, Shachiiku, lets rob this dust store so that we can study it" said a purple haired woman wearing black army like hat with a one-piece bodysuit along with an outer coat. As she bumped into us. "Malsheena" we shouted as she stared at us. "Akibarangers, Shachiiku" she said in response with a large group of shachiiku appearing.

"Juu Mousou" **"Zukyuun"**

"The ending of NinNinGers is coming up soon, AkibaRed"

"The anime line up is good so far with some interesting shows, AkibaBlue"

"Speaking of new anime, the next season of Gate and assassination classroom have sta-"

"Pain is Power, Hikounin Sentai, Akibaranger" Large Confetti explosion in red, blue, and yellow.

"What is going on out here" Roman said leaving the store to see his henchmen being beat by ruby and some other people led by a mysterious woman fighting what seemed to be a colorful team of fighters. "Well I better get out of here" he said before shooting a mini missile at ruby who dodged it leading to a smokescreen. "Do you mind if I go after him" she asked as she ran off jumping to the top of the building after a confirmed yes.

Meanwhile down on the streets. "Take this" said Lily as she drop kicked a shachiiku before spin kicking another. Nicola was currently using Mystletain to fly and slice across the horde of shachiiku from the air. "Take this" Nagoda said shooting them multiple times. Soon enough, all the shachiiku exploded. "Where did malsheena go?" Lily asked before they noticed her disappear with a canister of fire dust and ice dust.

"Of course you three would be involved in this wouldn't you" said a familiar voice. As they started to run, they were held in the air and turned to face a mad Glynda Goodwitch. "Uh, Hello again?" Nagoda said as their transformation ended.

In the Police interrogation room.

"Soooo, you guys got caught too" Ruby said looking slightly guilty. "You four were really irresponsible, do you know what kind of property damage you could have caused" Glynda said walking back and forth. "However if it was up to me, you would go home with a pat on the back" she said which got ruby's hopes up. "And a slap on the wrist" she finished slapping the table scaring ruby. "However, there is someone who wants to meet you" she said as Ozpin walked through the door. "Hello, do you know who I am" he said after ruby said hello. "your professor Ozpin, you are the principle of beacon academy" she replied. After the conversation finished with Ruby being accepted to beacon, it then went to us.

"So, you three, the police officers were wondering how your weapons worked and why it didn't transform them" he said as he held up a Moe Moe Z-Cune and pushed the button, only for nothing to happen. "You need to have very strong delusion power to use the Moe Moe Z-Cune" Nagoda said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So you three have that strong delusion power then" Ozpin asked as the other two MM-Z were placed down on the table. "Yep, and we are proud of it" Lily said picturing Glynda in several different costumes which for some reason appeared in a thought bubble above her head leading to Glynda smacking her on the head. "Your delusions must be pretty strong if it can appear in a thought bubble like that" Ozpin said holding in a laugh at Glynda lecturing Lily.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed reading, I tried my best to write a good chapter. Follow, favorite, or leave a review and thank you for reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N – I finished rewriting this chapter finally so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune

(Song and song lyrics)

italics –flashbacks

'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 6

Story start.

"Woohoo, first day going to beacon and we have all entered" Said Nicola as they placed their bags on the air ship. "It sucks that we only know what happens until the second season though" Nagoda said placing his Moe Moe Z-Cune into his pocket. "Let's get onboard the airship then, cause I don't want to drive the hour there."

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. There are three who believe that delusions can overcome any obstacle. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

 **'Cue Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'**

 **'instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

 **"Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

 **"Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

 **"kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

 **"Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

 **"Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

 **"Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

 **"A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Yellow. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

 **"A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

 **"HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

 **"Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

 **"AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

"Ooooohhh I get to take my little sister along to school with me" said yang crushing Ruby with a hug. "Please shtop" she said as yang released her. "So how have you three been" yang said watching as Nagoda and Nicola were eating a sandwich.

"We've been good, want a sandwich" he said holding a large sandwich the size of his head out. "Don't mind if I do" she said taking it and taking a bite. "So you might want to move back a bit" Lily said stepping backwards along with Nicola and Nagoda. "Why?"

As she said that, she noticed a puddle of puke slowly inching it's way towards her feet. "Alrighty then, might want to avoid that" she said stepping back only to step in a second puddle. "Ew it's on my shoe get it off" Yang said jumping around as a blond haired boy ran to the bathroom passed them.

"Get away from me yang" said Ruby who was dodging the puddle splashes caused by yang jumping around. Meanwhile Nagoda and Lily were laughing at the misfortune of the two sisters while Nicola decided to drag Blake along from the crowd. "Look who I found" she said as Blake just continued to read her book.

"Hey Blake, how is your smut?" Nagoda whispered to her getting a smack on the head. Staring at him he had smoke coming off his head as he stood back up. "It is full of plot that I really enjoy." "That's some interesting plot of course" Nicola said looking over her shoulder staring into the book seeing some interesting pictures.

"Attention students, we are about to land so please gather your belongings on you right now and you can get your luggage in dock 6" said the overhead speakers as the airship began to land. "Finally, I can get some fresh air" said the blond boy as he ran out the doors as they opened.

"So you do you guys know where to go" Ruby asked walking out of the airship. "I see my friends so see ya" Yang said spinning Ruby as she left in a dust cloud. Whoosh. "Watch where your going you dunce" said a Weiss as she began to gather her dust vials.

Watching from nearby was Nagoda and the others. "3 2 1 and thar she blows" he said as Ruby blew up with a sneeze. "Come on let's go help her and befriend Jaune" Lily said tossing a small meat bun causing Nagoda to jump forward. "You don't just toss a meat bun like that, especially if Nicola made it" he said catching the meat bun in his mouth.

"Hello there, my names Jaune, Jaune Arc" Jaune said helping up Ruby as Nagoda arrived finishing his meat bun. "Hey there Jaune, my name is Nagoda Z. Umao and these are my friends Nicola and Lily" he said shaking Jaune's hand while wearing a blue medical glove. "It's nice to meet you too, uh do you three know where to go?"

"And this is the main hall where the meeting opening ceremony is going to be held" Nicola said as they went over the whole campus with about five minutes to spare. "So Jaune, what weapon do you have, I have Crescent Rose here" Ruby said unfolding Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

"Is that a scythe?" "It's also a high caliber sniper rifle" said Ruby noticing Jaune's face. "It's also a gun."

"Well I have this sword and shield" he said opening his Crocea Mors. "What do you guys have" he said to Nagoda. "We have this" he said pulling as they pulled out their Moe Moe Z-Cune. "I also have this" Nicola said lifting mystletain onto her shoulder with one arm.

"So you have dolls and a chainsaw" Jaune said deadpanning. "You'll see what they can do during the initiation test" Nagoda said as they entered the hall. "Oh that reminds me here Lily your new weapons" he said passing a box to her. "I know how accurate your throwing skills are so I made a weapon which forms whatever you are going to throw from forks, knives, even needles and all you need to do push the button withdrew object on it and keep the box filled with dust. I also added in a sword feature which is imbued with whatever dust button you press ranging from ice to fire."

They went their separate ways with Ruby finding yang and Jaune wandering off into the crowd. "If I may have your attention please, professor Ozpin would like to speak" Said Glynda as Ozpin walked up to the podium.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After his speech he sipped his coffee and left the podium calmly while Glynda began to give the sleeping area to everyone. Achoo. "I hate you too Nagoda" Lily said looking over her new weapon. "I'm going to go finish my weapon, see you in the ballroom" Nagoda said heading to the weapons department. "We should probably find our stuff now".

After gathering their sleeping supplies they went off to grab Nagoda who finished his weapon, a giant retractable frying pan which of course turns into a gun, a small machine gun actually. "Okay then now to find a place to sleep". As they walked around they found Ruby. "Oh hey you guys, I just had a question, what is the Super Sentai" Ruby questioned as the room suddenly went dark as a curtain went around her.

"How do you not know about the Super Sentai, we will teach you with a song and video, even if it only goes up to 36 when there are 40 official sentais in existence" Nagoda said as a video began to play. "First I will tell you this, the super Sentai are teams of heroes who protect the planet from many threats, each differing from the last and now play the video to show you most of the Super Sentai."

 **(Insert video Super Sentai Hero Getter version 1.4 by BrakusJS)**

 **Super Sentai**

 **Tobidaze! eien ni toki wo koe**

 **Saikyou senshi On Parade!**

 **Gonin sorotte Gorenger**

 **JAKQ Trump Cyborg**

 **Battle Fever sekai no Dance**

 **Denji seikara Denziman**

 **Ichi tasu ni tasu Sun Vulcan**

 **Goggle Five ga shintaisou**

 **Bakuhatsu bakuhatsu Dynaman**

 **Baioryushi no Bioman**

 **Changeman wa densetsujuu**

 **Flash uchuu no choushinsei**

 **Hikaru Aura da Maskman**

 **Tomoyo doushite Liveman**

 **The Legend of... Super Sentai**

 **The Legend of... Super Sentai**

 **Utaitai zettai oboetemitai**

 **Super Sentai Let's go**

 **Ichiban kagayaku otakara sagase Let's go Pirates**

 **motto madamada! mitemitainda ippomae he**

 **U~ Wakuwaku Kaizoku Sentai**

 **(Go Let's Go) Gokaiger!**

 **Zenbuietara bokutachi mo**

 **henshin shichau Chansu!**

 **Turboranger koukousei**

 **Kyoushite Kyoudai Fiveman**

 **Jetman wa Trendy**

 **Zyuren kyouryuu Fantasy**

 **Kiryoku shouri da Dairanger**

 **Pop na ninja da Kakuranger**

 **Ohren kodai no chouriki da**

 **koutsuuanzen Carranger**

 **Gakuen seishun Megaranger**

 **Earth no senshi no Gingaman**

 **GoGoFive wa Rescue da**

 **Timeranger miraikara**

 **Asobitai zettai oboetemitai**

 **Super Sentai Let's go!**

 **Ichiban ookina otakara Get Let's go Pirates**

 **arashi no toki mo hekonda toki mo makenai ze!**

 **U~ Zokuzoku Kaizoku Sentai**

 **(Go Let's Go) Gokaiger...**

 **Chikyuu no Pinchi itsudatte**

 **sukutta senshi dare da!**

 **Gaoren hyakujuu hoemakuri**

 **Shinobi kazefuke Hurricaneger**

 **Bakuryuu Guts da Abaranger**

 **Dekaren uchuu no keisatsukan**

 **Mahou no kazoku da Magiranger**

 **Precious sagasu da Boukenger**

 **Gekiren Jyuken shugyouchuu**

 **Enjin aibou Go-Onger**

 **Shinken samurai Chanbara da**

 **Tenshi ga Card da Goseiger**

 **Do hadena kaizoku Gokaijaa**

 **Tokumei Mission Go-Busters!**

 **densetsu wo tsukuru ze**

 **we are Super Sentai**

 **Kazoetai zettai oboetemitai**

 **Super Sentai Let's go**

 **Minna akogareru Everyday goukai Let's go Pirates**

 **itsumo bokura no Number one de saikou Yes**

 **U~ Shibireru Kaizoku Sentai**

 **(Go Let's Go) Gokaiger**

 **(End video)**

"And that was a video showing the first 36 of the Sentai. There is also Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Ressha Sentai ToQGer, Shuriken Sentai Nininger, and the newest one Doubutsu Sentai Juohger" he said as videos of each team transforming showed on screen. "Where are you guys and how did you get all this footage?" She said not seeing our forms. "We are an unofficial sentai which means we are not an actual official team but we protect their history from people who wish to destroy their names and history and how we got it doesn't matter" he said showing the original Akibarangers transform to fight Malshina. After the explanation, the curtain disappeared and everything went back to normal as no one heard anything through the soundproof curtains. "Now let's go and rest up for tomorrow."

(Next Morning)

"Goood morning Ren, it's morning it's morning it's morning" said Nora in a singsong voice as she seemed to teleport around a sleepy Ren. "Good morning, my name is Lily and these are my friends Nicola and Nagoda" Lily said dragging her half asleep friends to get ready. "Hello there, I am Nora and this is my friend Ren, we came here together but we're not together together" she said as Ren finished packing their things. "You guys better hurry, I heard their having pancakes for breakfast today." Right as the mention of food began talking, Nicola and Nagoda perked up fast as did Nora at the mention of pancakes.

"Lets go Ren, there are pancakes to be eaten" she said rushing off to get ready for the day as Ren followed behind. "You get used to her after a while" he said running off to give Nora her stuff. "Let's get ready you guys." Leaving the room, they began to grab their bags and left to clean up. "Hey Jaune, nice pajamas" Said Nagoda passing by while giving a thumbs up to the pink one piece pajamas. "Thanks man, everyone keeps staring at me because of it when it's one of the only things that remind me of my family back home" he said as he too got his supplies and left for the showers.

"Come on, I'll eat all the pancakes Muahahahaha" Nora said as she skipped to the cafeteria as Nagoda walked alongside them. "So Nagoda, tell us about yourself" Ren asked as they walked on behind Nora as she hummed a tune that sounded oddly like she was queen of the castle. "Well I like to create many weird things or explosive things but I really enjoy watching anime and reading" he said as they walked on. "I see, you guys do know we have walked past this statue about three times now right?" Ren said as they once again found themselves in front of the hunter statue. "Cafeteria is this way" Nagoda said leading them to the cafeteria. As they entered, everything was loud.

"Race ya to see who can eat the most pancakes" Nagoda said as Nicola appeared next to him. "Challenge accepted" Nora said as the three of them piled large stacks of pancakes onto their plates and began eating after dousing them with syrup. "How you three never get fat is a mystery but that doesn't really matter, just don't choke" Said Ren watching the three devour the pancakes like they were breathing. "I'm with you on that man, I still don't understand how they can eat so much food" Lily said placing her plate of three pancakes onto the table. "We are just awesome like that" Nagoda said on his last pancake while Nicola finished "Yeah, your just jealous that we can eat so much of this syrupy goodness" Nora said finishing second while Nagoda ate his last pancake. "Oh Ren don't forget that our secret call is a sloth" Nora whispered. "See you two at the initiation and good luck" Lily said as they went off to the weapon lockers.

As they were walking, Nagoda was reading a book on how to unlock a semblance. "Interesting, it says here that semblances are a manifestation of your soul and belief, like how some people want to run away from some parts of their past leading to a speed semblance while other semblances like the Schnee glyph semblance can be hereditary."

Continuing to read, he didn't notice as a certain group of bullies stared his way like he was easy prey, with one of them walking towards him. He then attempted to trip Nagoda only to find him being the one tripped. "If your going to trip someone, don't make it obvious" he said tossing a match backwards as a line of fire went up Cardin's pants. Cries of put it out and help me you idiot were heard as Nagoda walked out to the cliffs. "Ready for the initiation?" "As ready as you are."

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will be the initiation test. Also I put in what me and my brothers sometimes do when we sneeze as it kinda sound like I hate you which we respond hate you too. Anyways if you enjoyed, leave a review or favorite/follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N – I wanted to update this next and I noticed how many people really like my Elfen Leif and RWBY fanfic, that and my deathryuger one are my best ones so far by favorites and follows. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading as the initiation test has begun.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. I do however own any OC Characters of mine.**

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**

 **(Song and song lyrics)**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 8

Story start.

"What are the odds of us getting lockers next to each other" Nagoda said dragging Jaune along to find their lockers. "I don't know but I am sure I didn't have a number this big before" he said opening the locker to find his Crocea Mors inside. "Oh, I guess I did put it in here". As he took his weapon, he noticed a girl with beautiful red hair and went to greet her. "Oh look, the pairing has begun" Nicola said as she really liked the Jaune being paired up with Pyrrha. "Yep, and I am going to find a way to get Ren and Nora together together" Nagoda said with Lily agreeing. "Got your weapons, then let's go out there and beat down some Grimm" Nagoda said as they all jumped for joy with Ruby joining them from behind.

'instumentals'

Delusions. Powerful thoughts that can cause many conflicting or imaginative creations. There are three who believe that delusions can overcome any obstacle. They are, Hikounin Sentai! AkibaRanger.

'Cue Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

' **instrumentals'**

We see three shadows appearing, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. We then see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

" **Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk, dropping books on him.

" **Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

" **kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

" **Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

" **Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

" **Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, celebrating afterwards.

" **A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Yellow. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

" **A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

" **HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

" **Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

" **AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

"So what weapons did Nagoda build as his other weapon?" Ruby asked with Nagoda showing off his frying pan. "It is a frying pan that turns into a sub-machine gun" he said showing that the handle extended to transform the pan into a machine gun with the handle being the barrel. "So what if it backfires on you." She asked as Nicola and lily also wanted to know. "I'll just remake it and I also have the Sentai penultimate weapons to use" he said somehow pulling out the bokken scooper.

Afterwards, they began walking to the cliffs meeting Weiss along the way. "You three have some explaining to do" she said pointing at them. "Who was that guy in red and how did he turn into a weapon" she asked as they tried to fake Weiss out to get passed her. "That was Deka Red of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, a part of the space police department" Nagoda said going left. "He was the leader of the 28th Super Sentai" Lily said going right. "Their jobs were to protect the planet and other planets from destruction or slavery" Nicola shouted flying with mystletain.

"Now see ya" they said running away leaving Ruby with Weiss. "Did they just leave me" Ruby said as Yang pulled Ruby along to the cliffs while Blake followed behind as Weiss tried to comprehend what she was just told before running off after them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"Uh sir, what is a landing strategy" Jaune asked as Lily and some others were launched.

"You will be making your own landing strategy" Ozpin replied as Yang launched off as well as Nicola who used Mystletain to fly above the forest towards Lily.

"Oh are we getting paraCHUUUUTTEESS" Jaune said being launched as Nagoda was launched next while screaming excitedly. Nagoda then equipped the Jet Winger and flew after Nicola. An slight problem was that he could only use them without the suit for about almost a minute. "COMING THROUGH" he shouted as he crashed next to Lily as the jet winger disappeared while Nicola gently landed. "Hurray for cheating" Nagoda said as they all high fived and looked each other in the eyes to make it official.

"Well that was unexpected" Ozpin said sipping his coffee as Glynda began muttering about cheating students and their flying.

Back with the others, Everything went about the same except for one thing. "Why are we being chased by so many Grimm" Nagoda shouted as a horde of beowolves and some boarbatusks chased after them. "Well you did smash one of them when you crashed" Lily said tossing the occasional flaming fork and knife into the horde while Nagoda shot. Nicola was flying above them laughing at their misfortune only for many small nevermores to begin following her.

"Come on the clearing is up ahead and Blake and Yang are already there" Nicola stated coming back down from the tree line. "Once we get into the clearing let's transform" Nagoda said as he ran out of ammo while Lily just stopped after realizing that the boarbatusks were deflecting the forks by their singed armor.

As they reached the clearing, Nicola quickly flew up and grabbed a falling Ruby before flying higher to dodge the oncoming Jaune. "Thanks Nicola AAAHHH the birdy is getting revenge" she said as the horde of small nevermores caught up to them with Nicola dropping Ruby onto Yang before flying under the horde to Nagoda and Lily, landing to the right of Nagoda. "Alright then, STOP HORDE OF GRIMM" Nagoda shouted which somehow worked for about ten seconds. "I didn't expect that would happen but let's go while they are stopped"

" **Juu Mousou"**

" **Zukyuuun" instrumentals**

"Doubutsu Sentai Juohger already has more then five episodes, AkibaRed" Nagoda said. "My favorite person in date a live is Kurumi, AkibaBlue" Lily said posing. "Speaking of anime, there are many goo-". "Pain is power". "Let me finish next time".

"Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger" they said turning towards the temple

Giant explosion wiping out some of the horde of Grimm.

"Wow, I didn't expect for the explosion to kill of some Grimm and their charging again" Nagoda said as they began to shoot back towards the Grimm. "Normal attack (Temp)" they said running away from the horde while firing away. "Don't bring them to us" Blake said as Ruby cheered at all the killing she was about to do with her kill happy attitude as she did a slice and dice maneuver past several beowolves and some boarbatusks. Meanwhile Jaune was currently falling with Weiss on top of him, landing and killing a Beowolf on accident with his shield. "Good job Jaune, you killed something" Pyhrra said as she ran passed them with a large deathstalker trampling other Grimm underfoot. "Ruuuuun" Jaune shouted picking up Weiss as they began to run towards the temple.

"Machine Itasha! We need you about now" Lily shouted as they brought out the first three Sentai penultimate weapons. Lily used the Deka Wappa to smack away beowolves while locking up a boarbatusk to wield as a spike ball as it tried and failed to spin. Nagoda was using the Jet Winger to fly past enemies while blasting them point blank. Nicola used the Bouken Scooper along with Mystletain to fly and smack grim on the heads. "I feel like I need to let loose a bit" Nicola said snapping her fingers. "Yellow just snapped her fingers, she's going into dark mode" Nagoda said flying away as Nicola began to spin around slashing many Grimm like a tornado of blades laughing as the many traps she had set up over the month went off with many explosions or tripwires slaying many Grimm.

"Yeah free reign, You owe me food Nagoda for that bet where other me wouldn't change back to this me within two months" Nicola said as half the remaining horde was destroyed within an instant just as Machine Itasha appeared. "Alright, my wallet feels empty already" Nagoda said as they entered the car as it transformed with a gun already made. "Itasha Robo complete" they said while Nicola began firing the mounted machine guns and lily kept the robo steady. "Go go go" Nagoda shouted trying to launch missiles only for a buzzing to sound out. "Why now" they said as they were ejected from the car as it ran away. "Who wants to go" yelled Nicola as the Grimm began to leave except for a large Ursa.

"Let's go with the Outrageous Cannon" she said as they placed their right fist to their chest. "Deka Wappa, Bouken Scooper, Jet Winger" they said as illusions of those official members appeared and turned into the weapons. "Hikounin Gattai, complete Outrageous Cannon" they said as the three weapons transformed into a triple barreled cannon. "Outrageous Cannon Fire" they said launching a blue, red, and yellow beam launching the ursa into the air where it exploded. They then turned around just in time to see Ruby Slice the head off the nevermore. "Now let's get our artifacts" Nagoda said as they went and grabbed two white bishops. "It's fun so I think I'll stay around for about a month this time" she said as lily sighed at all the pranks that would befall Beacon for that month.

 _(Later that day)_

In the auditorium was two large screens and many teams of students. Currently the screen was showing four faces. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known together as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester." Four men, one with singed pants, stood at attention as they were called forth to be announced their teams. As they left, the one with singed pants noticed Nagoda and sneered at him which got him the middle finger.

The screen then cleared as four more faces showed up along with the letters JNPR. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyhrra Nikos, Nora Valkerie. The four of you gathered the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR (juniper). Led by Jaune Arc". As Ozpin congratulated Jaune, Pyhrra gave a playful push using just a bit too much force knocking Jaune over.

The next team was showed all girls. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. He four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Yang then hugged Ruby as she was shocked at being the leader as they left the stage.

Next the screen only showed three faces. "And finally, a special three person team due to an odd amount of students, Nagoda Z. Umao, Lily Lilliana, and Nicola Sapphires. You three gathered the white Bishop Pieces. From this point on, you will be known as team ULS (Ultras). Led by Nagoda Z. Umao." Ozpin said as they walked up with Nagoda fidgeting with his suit. As students had the choice to change or add to their school uniform, Nagoda had a side bag holding his Moe Moe Z-Cune with the akibaranger symbol on the side, Nicola had her side bag of prancing supplies which also held her MM-Z, and Lily had a attachable box holding forks with the MM-Z inside a pocket to the side of the forks.

"This year seems interesting at best" Ozpin said looking over the teams as he left the stage while Glynda and some others passed out the rooming arrangements.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took me a while to find a good team name with their initials. If you enjoyed maybe leave a review, follow, or even favorite and try not to flame if possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daozang: Chapter nine is finally here!

Nagoda: Hurray! Your finally bringing us back to being akibarangers.

Daozang: How did you get here?

Nicola: Through the powers of breaking the fourth wall of course. Hello readers.

Lily: Do you know how long we've been waiting here? You rebooted us as a Kaiju slaying Sentai and had Nagoda go through many stories while we were here. Why no love for me and Nicola?

Daozang: Quiet down, we are still in the introductions. I guess that's what I get for making you akibarangers since you can break the fourth wall, at least your other dimensional counterparts can't. I've got interesting plans with loopholes for it to work for later on so someone do the disclaimer.

 **Nagoda: Disclaimer, Daozang does not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. He did however bring us into existence.**

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**

 **(Song and song lyrics)**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 9

Story start.

"It's been months since we've moved hasn't it" Nagoda's said stretching his arms behind his back as teams RWBY, and JNPR walked to the dorms with him. Nicola had left ahead of time to boobytrap doorways while Lily went after to keep their room from any traps.

"What are you talking about, the team placement was just a couple minutes ago?" Ruby said walking next to him.

"Just talking to the author" Nagoda said yawning into his hand as everyone stared at him confused. "Don't mind me, just making a couple fourth wall bre-". Suddenly a golden dish pan with the word 'Silence' fell out of the sky and hit nagoda on the head. "Alright I'll stop with the wall breaks. For now at least". Ruby picked up the golden pan for it to disappear from her hands in a magical golden mist before she could read the words written.

"What just happened?" Yang asked watching as the golden mist vanished.

"Nothing you should concern yourselves with" Nagoda said standing in front of the dorm building. "Ladies first" he said with a smirk on his face. Nora surprisingly pushed Jaune forward forcing him to open the doors.

"Alright, her we goOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Jaune opened the door only for a log to smack into him knocking him several feet away.

"I'm not sorry!" Nicola shouted from a window above as Nagoda walked inside past the shocked students.

"Forgot to warn you, Nicola is in her dark mode so she may or may not have boobytrapped the building a ton as she did have months of preparation so have an amusing adventure" he said walking up the first couple steps of the stairs. "and I may or may not have all your scrolls in this bag so good luck catching me" he said revealing a leather bag. He then ran up the stairs as everyone checked their pockets to find their scrolls missing as they entered the dorms. "Cue opening cut scene!" He shouted from the stairs.

'instumentals'

Pranks. Acts of fun which can be harmless or dangerous depending on how they are made. One of our three protagonists is an expert prankster while the others pickpockets. Together they are. Hikounin Sentai! Akibaranger!

'Cue Hikounin Sentai AkibaRanger opening song'

' **instrumentals'**

Three shadows appear, lighting up showing Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola twirling into their AkibaRanger forms, jumping off the set one at a time. The then changes to see them land at the entrance to Beacon in normal appearance smiling as they began to run around excitedly.

" **Kouya Sasabu Reppuu wa, Hoshi no koe ka doukoku ka."**

It then cuts to showing Akiba Reds helmet as Nagoda was working on building some machinery as a lightbulb pops up on his head, standing up to hit his head on the top of the desk smashing the lightbulb and dropping books on him.

" **Tashika ni tatta yuusha e no geki ka"**

Next, appears Akiba Blue, showing Lily tossing around forks at targets only to turn around and almost hit Glynda, causing her to be lifted up in the air by her riding crop.

" **kizu mo shi womo itowanai, nikuki aku wo uteru nara"**

It next cuts to Akiba Yellow, with Nicola cooking in a pan with a plate of cookies behind her as Ruby came and took the plate as Nicola was turning around, chasing after Ruby who sped away with the plate.

" **Sangen no kigai! Guren no hi wo tobi-kome" "Jump in, Jump in"**

The area changes suddenly to a forest with grimm running through the woods towards a clearing with Nagoda and the others about to transform

" **Denkou-eiri da! We are, AkibaRangers!"**

The grimm then begin to run towards them with explosions appearing around the field as they charged towards the grimm.

" **Shouri no FURAGU wo tatero!"**

The scene then cuts to show Itasha Robo appearing from the sky, shooting a large beam at a group of Ursa, driving off after.

" **A! A! Abunakatta! KI! KI! KIIBOODO ni! BA! BA! Bakusui! Yodare ga tareteta"**

The screen then changes with akiba red jumping off an exploding cliff, being hit by a truck on the way down. He then gets up as they then charge towards a group of shachikku with an explosion knocking down Akiba Blue. It then changes to Akiba blue fighting some shachikku only for Akiba Red to point out her skirt lifted up as Akiba Yellow separates them from fighting each other.

" **A! A! Anchi no Resu! Ki! Ki! Kini shi sugite! BA! BA! Ban gohan nodo wo tooranai"**

The scene changes, now showing them walking around Beacon as Aoi flys across the screen, showing them being chased by an angry Weiss who has Black marker on her face.

" **HITOKARA TokuSON matsuri da zekkyou!"**

They now appear going through vale with teams RWBY and JNPR with the camera changing to show them all singing karaoke together in a rainbow colored room.

" **Cho, oma www yamero www tenin www una wa totsuru na—"**

The room is then invaded after the other two teams leave by shachikku and Malshina as the area changes to a common sentai cliff fight area with them being surrounded by shachikku.

" **AkibaRanGER! Hikounin Sentai."**

They then point their weapons at the shachikku as the title screen appears by stamp above them.

* * *

A door opened loudly as a panting Nagoda entered. "Hey…made it…" he said catching his breath as he closed his door. He had ran passed the many traps and tripwires being careful to not set them off. He did however stop at one hall to laugh at team CRDL who was stuck to a wall with superglue only to almost get caught by a superglue filled suicide bombing Atlesian knight.

"You made it, passed my traps I see" Nicola stated showing a dark aura around her as her desk showed several test tubes and other science stuff. She was currently dressed in a scientist outfit as she messed with several chemicals. "Now then". She stared at Nagoda for what seemed like hours which was in fact only seconds. "Sit down with us and watch the monitors" she said as the aura around her dispersed. Around Nicola was several monitors which she had hooked up to a camera system.

"It feels nice taking a shower after a couple months of inactivity" Lily said walking out of the bathroom in sleep ware consisting of a large T-Shirt and shorts. "Oh, you made it" she then said noticing Nagoda in the room. "Don't you just love how we look like anime characters now" she said stating the obvious question which is never spoken of during these types of stories.

"Yep, and I also got these" he said pouring several scrolls onto a bed as he pulled out some tools. "Almost got hit by that bomber though, placed a warning on the stairwell which may confuse them and I love the reference you programmed him to say when he chases you but that word scared the crap out of me" he said as he installed listening and tracking devices in the scrolls for fun.

"Quick, their reaching the stairwell with team CRDL and our dorms" Nicola stated as Lily and Nagoda went over to watch the fun scenes to come.

On the monitor, both teams RWBY and JNPR were shown walking up the staircase being careful not to trigger any traps. Nora was covered in syrup and was licking herself clean, Jaune had several bruises and colored dyes from triggering many traps, Ruby and Weiss were covered in soot again, Yang was drenched with a special purple hair dye, which Nicola made to disappear after ten minutes, and had an ominous red flame around her showing her semblance was active, Pyrrha had nothing done to her yet from the front view but when she turned around, they saw that she too had been hit by the purple hair dye on parts of her pony tail. The only one to have nothing wrong with them so far were Blake and Ren.

"When I get my hands on those three idiots I swear I will beat them within an inch of their life" Yang muttered as she and the others cautiously looked around the halls for any danger only finding the superglued team CRDL with sharpie on their face courtesy of Nagoda.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with this hall, those guys already set off the trap" Jaune said as everyone blandly stared at him. Next thing he saw was the open area of the hallway and a sign on the edge of the stairwell. "Warning, Sudoku" he read pondering what it could mean. "What's sudoku?"

Seeing that nothing was happening, Blake tentatively walked out into the hall. "I think sudoku is that puzzle game with the numbers" she said when a janitorial door suddenly slammed open. Out from the door came an atlesian knight with a suicide bomb wrapped around its chest. The timer on the bomb started as it ran towards them.

"SUUUUUUUDDDOOOOOOOOKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" it shouted in a robotic voice as it ran at them.

"WHY A BOMB!" Jaune shouted as Blake ran back to the stairs and jumped down a couple flights with the others while Jaune continued down the hall. He was slower then the modified robot however and it reached him firing glue from its arm trapping Jaune and covering him. It then stood next to him as he panicked screaming like a girl just as the bomb blew up into confetti. Jaune had his arms up in fear as he gasped for breath. Looking out, he found that the robot had not exploded and was walking away. "Thank…Oum its…over…" he said panting as the rest of the teams entered.

"Please no" he begged as as he felt something touching his back.

"Don't worry it's just me" Ruby said Weiss melted the glue off his feet allowing him to move. "Sorry about Blake sacrificing you to the prank" she said as everyone ran past her including Jaune when he noticed what they were running from. Hearing a click, Ruby turned to see the atlesian knight who now had paintballs for ammunition.

"Fire" it said as Ruby used her speed to dodge down the halls barely avoiding the paintballs. She then however bounced off the wall and grabbed yang. Tossing her sister towards the robot, she then used a nearby drawer to be used as a shield for Yang's hair as she destroyed the robot.

A slow clapping could be heard from a doorway as Nagoda walked out with a bag in his hands. "Wasn't that just a great adventure we had" he said as he hung the bag on a rope at the end of the hall. "Here are your scrolls" he said as he leaned under Yang's punch.

"YOU!" She shouted in rage as she began to try to assault Nagoda. "YOU THREE MESSED WITH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR"

Yang began to destroy anything Nagoda hid behind whether it be doors or walls. "You mad bro?" Nagoda said as he jumped out a window. Yang jumped out after him only to find that he had grabbed a rope and swung around the building. She then began screaming as she fell down the side of the dorm building.

"Let's just say we didn't see anything and just find our rooms and sleep" Weiss said as she reached for the bag only to be aimed at by a paintball turret which was connected to the ceiling.

It began to fire as Weiss was hit in the side knocking her away. Ruby sped along the wall and grabbed the bag holding their scrolls.

"I've got the bag, RUN!" She shouted as she and the other teams used a painting as a shield. Looking around, Jaune found a metal plate left from the robots fake explosion.

"Pyrrha, can you use this to slice the turret" he said passing the plate to his team partner.

"I can try but I need a clear shot" she said as Jaune sighed.

"I'm over here" he shouted running down the hall gaining the turrets attention. This gave Pyrrha an opening to toss the metal sheet slicing the turret at its base destroying it.

"Its over" Jaune said as he and the others got their scrolls from the bag. They then opened their rooms and went to rest.

Meanwhile outside, Yang held her face in pain as she stood up. "When I get my hands on those idiots" she muttered as several voices changing 'quota' and 'overtime' grew closer. Turning around, she saw several white masked glasses wearing business men holding pipes and bats. "Businessmen?" Leading the weird businessmen was a woman in a cosplay and a handsome man with blond hair.

"Shachikku, Raid the dorms for women to work as hostesses" Malshina said as she kissed the blond guy. She then noticed Yang outside the dorms. "Get that girl there first" she said pulling out her gun as she started firing at Yang. Yang jumped to the side to avoid fire only to find herself surrounded by shachikku.

"You want some of this? You'll have to try harder then that" she said as she started to punch the henchmen not having her weapons on her. She also didn't have her scroll as her team had it so she had to deal with these henchmen alone. Yang was then hit in the back of the head by a metal pipe as her semblance activated. "Did you just touch my hair". Yangs eyes turned red as she turned to face the shachikku that hit her. Pulling her arm back, she was about to hit him only for her arm to be grabbed.

"Such a beautiful specimen, would you like to become a butterfly for my company" the blond haired guy asked as yang tried punching him.

"Let go of me" she said punching him in the chest only for him to catch her fist. He then snapped his fingers as yang was suddenly changed into a hostess dress.

"What?" Yang said confused at the sudden change of clothing. She then attempted to kick him only for him to grab her leg.

"So you wear striped panties" he said lifting her leg high enough to see.

Before the man could continue his advances, gunfire rained down upon the shachikku forcing the man to let go of yang. A cord then wrapped around her and pulled her up the building.

"Stop there Suteme Otsu, if you want the girls then you'll have to come in and fight for them" Nagoda said as he pulled yang up the building. He then tossed her in the window of his dorm as he climbed in. "Good luck Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou" Nagoda said as he leaned back to avoid some gun fire.

"Hmph, like some building would stop our plans" the man said turning into his true form as he opened the doors to the building. What he didn't expect was for a giant log to crash into him.

"Forgot to mention the traps" Nagoda said closing his window. Walking over to the monitors, he sat down and started to fiddle with his frying pan adding more attachments to it.

"What were those things" yang shouted as she punched Nicola in the arm knocking over some chemicals onto some ice dust. The chemicals mixed and reacted badly activating the dust on the progress.

"SHIT"

BOOOOOOMMMM

The windows and door to their dorm slammed open sending blue smoke and ice crystals out in a big mess.

"Cough, damn it Yang, those were prototypes for a new bomb for science" Nicola said leaving the room into the hall and quickly jumped to the side to avoid a paintball barrage.

"Come out and face us akibarangers" Malsheena shouted as they had given up on entering the dorm building after several attempts at sending in shachikku.

"Can't handle a little adventure" Lily coughed out covered in front to protect the DVDs holding the super sentai and kamen rider shows she bought in akihabara before their transportation. "Now if only the author could help us out really quick" she said as the smoke cleared. Nicola then jumped out the window using Mystletain to fly out as Nagoda flew after using the Jetman penultimate power. Yang was holding onto Nicola as a familiar robot appeared in the doorway causing Lily to jump out the window as well.

"Make way for me" she said grabbing nagoda's leg as the robot jumped down to the ground with his timer activated.

"SUDOKU!" It shouted as Malsheena shot at it. The difference between this suicide robot and the other was that Nicola had replaced the confetti with a mixture of lightning dust. This time the robot did explode sending bolts of electricity to shock the surrounding shachikku. One bolt headed towards Malsheena only for Kabuku Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou to move in front of her taking the hit.

"Are you alright Malsheena" he said as sparks of electricity paralyzed his arm. He then snapped his fingers on his good arm calling some shachikku over to guard Malsheena.

"Yes but I think you should be more worried about those three over there" she said pointing towards a boulder. On the bolder stood team ULS with Yang at the bottom of the boulder.

"Let's fight Suteme Otsu" Lily shouted as she took out her Moe Moe Z-Cune.

"Juu Mousou".

" **Z-Cune"**

The surroundings then changed to show the temple in the emerald forest. Malsheena and her group were in the field while the akibarangers stood in the temple with Yang behind them.

"It's been a couple months but I think that Objects could be strong enough to fight Kaiju, wink wink. Akiba Red" a small cloud of red smoke exploded behind him pushing Yang over.

"This stories already a year old which means we should all be a year older, Akiba Blue". A blue smoke cloud the exploded behind her knocking Yang to the opposite end.

"You all should have entered my pranking adventure of amaz-". A cloud of yellow smoke then exploded behind Nicola disrupting her speech and hitting Yang again.

"Pain is power" they said hitting their foot.

"Hikounin Sentai, Akibaranger".

Nothing happened for a moment until something behind them seemed to explode. Looking back, they saw that Yang had exploded with rage and that the hair dye covering her dried as the flames and intensity of the heat melted off the dye.

"Um, you can use my scroll to get your weapons if you would like" Nagoda said passing his scroll to Yang. She quickly summoned her weapons locker and held the scroll back to Nagoda. Just then, a phone call from an unknown number called. Just before Nagoda could take back his scroll, Yang dropped the scroll and stomped on it as she went to equip her Ember Celica. "I know we messed with your hair but those two kids could be in trouble you know" Nagoda said realizing that the only others with his number being the two Faunus and human girls. "Crap, I need to get the scroll fixed fast" he said holding his arm in the air. "Come Munya Munya Zubaan!"

Nothing happened however.

"Come on author give us our power ups" Nagoda shouted pointing towards the sky. The words 'season two enemies have yet to reveal themselves' appeared in the sky. The words then fused together forming other words which read 'no cheating season one opponents with season two weaponry'. "Well screw you too author" Nagoda shouted before he noticed that everyone else was already fighting enemies. "Don't fight without me" Nagoda said as he started to fire upon the shachikku horde. From the forest, several beowolves emerged.

"Grimm? I can leave these opponents to you Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou, I want to test myself against these creatures of darkness" Malsheena said as she and a group of Shachikku went to fight the Grimm.

"Have fun with that" Lily shouted as she kicked a shachikku into Yang's rage filled punches. "Now come at me Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou". Jumping up, she then started to kick and hop from Shachikku to shachikku until she reached the chief clerk. Jumping off the shachikku, she fell into a drop kick only for him to grab her leg and counter by smashing her into the ground.

"Ohh, Bear print on the back" he said as her skirt lifted up.

"Pervert!" Lily shouted kicking out with her other foot to a weakness on any man no matter how strong they are. The sudden release of her leg surprised her as she wasn't really aiming for that part on his body. Around her, several shachikku held their privates as Nicola flew past them using mystletain to slice them.

"Magical Punch" Nagoda shouted out in the clerks distress. Running forward, he leaned his arm back as if he were going to punch him in the face. As he went to block, he didn't expect Nagoda to jump up and release a devastatingly strong kick to his side knocking him into a tree. "Hmph, I knew you couldn't handle my Magical punch. It has the strength of a strong kick" he said as he was suddenly hit from behind by a pipe.

"I would say that's not a punch but my finisher is about the same result in the end" Nicola said in the middle of performing a mystletain kick on an ursa diving it in half.

"I said these Grimm were my kill" Malsheena shouted side kicking Nicola in the gut and shooting a Beowolf. Nicola quickly recovered and charged Malsheena with mystletain in hand only to be knocked aside by Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou.

"You will not touch Malsheena" he said as the rest of the grimm were quickly destroyed by Malsheena.

"Now that I've tested my new ammunition, I will leave the rest to you Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou as I have other things I must work on" she said walking off in the distance.

"Wait for me Malsheena" he said turning his back to them.

"Quick while he's distracted" Lily shouted cuffing him while Nagoda dug a hole behind him. He was then drop kicked into the hole where he was stuck with half his body showing.

"Yellow Set" they said lifting Nicola onto their shoulders as they sent energy of their color into her. "Hisattsu! Moe Magnum".

"Geki-Moe, Fire".

" **Ikuze"**

Nicola then fired her blast which was charged with the energy of the other two forming a heart shape. It flew straight at Kabuki Chou Mesoguro Hyoumonchou striking his prone form sending hearts flying as it struck.

"Gah, Malsheenaaaaa" he shouted as he exploded in the hole.

"Yeah, another chief clerk down" Nicola said as she floated into the air using mystletain.

"Hey, why are you flying away so suddenly?"

Hearing something still aflame, he then realized why Nicola flew off.

"Well I better get my scroll and be off" he said pulling out the jetman penultimate power only for Lily to gravity and fly off leaving him with an enraged Yang in a slightly torn hostess dress rom all the fighting revealing some skin.

"It was Nicola's prank, you want her!" He shouted running past Yang as he grabbed his scroll. They were then suddenly transported back to beacon afterwards still transformed where Lily crashed into the dorm window of Team RWBY.

"Get down here Nicola!" Yang shouted in rage as she tried to shoot down her fellow school member.

"Thank you mystical set changes" he said looking at his scroll to find the screen cracked but a message showing. "Shit this is bad" he said as he finished reading the message. "Nicola, Lily, we need to go right now!" He shouted as he ran to machine itasha and started to drive off out of suit form. Nicola caught up and landed in the car while Lily flew into the back seat.

"What happened?" Nicola asked as they noticed Yang following behind on bumblebee.

"Read the message on my scroll, also call professor Ozpin and report this to him" Nagoda said as he sped up towards town. Reading the message she quickly went to work on sending the message to ozpin. The message written on the scroll showed the two girls tied up and hanging from a rope with the words 'bring two hundred thousand lien if you want these girls safe' underneath.

 **Daozang: That's if for now. I felt obligated to write another chapter for this as it has been over a year since I've written chapters for this story. I left it on a cliff hanger as to motivate myself to write another chapter for my second story.**

 **Nagoda: Shut up, you left us on a ransom for next chapter, what's wrong with you!**

 **Daozang: Ignore him. Anyways this is Daozang Signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daozang: Here we go with Chapter 10

Nicola: Screw you author, I thought this would be one of those happier stories which aren't as serious.

Daozang: Well too bad Nicola.

Nagoda: That was a shitty cliffhanger if I've ever seen one.

Lily: Also, you suck for making me crash into the window!

Daozang: Shhhhhhhhh, we need to start the chapter, Disclaimer please.

 **Lily: Disclaimer, Daozang does not own RWBY or Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Toei. This idiot did bring us into existence however.**

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune**

 **(Song and song lyrics)**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 10

Story start.

"We don't need to contact Ozpin at all" Lily said as she sat in the backseat. "Remember what we learned while growing up". The time had gone by as it was now night as the ceremony and the earlier fights happened throughout the day.

"Already on it" Nagoda said as Nicola was driving the car. He had a laptop on his lap and had his scroll plugged in. "Almost got it, And location identified" he said as they entered the city of Vale.

"Well, where is it?" Nicola asked avoiding several cars as she sped past them.

Nagoda stared at her blandly. "Where do criminals always seem to make their hideouts or hide things?" he said as Nicola made a large U-turn towards the docks. Nicola's driving wasn't the best as she had to swerve to avoid hitting several pedestrians who decided to cross the road in the center instead of the crosswalk as well as breaking several laws. An alarm was heard as a high tech police car started to chase after them.

"Dang it, it's the Cops" Nagoda complained as the three of them then placed on their decorative masks they brought with them to the world. The three of them then activated their voice changers as Lily pulled out a fork from her bag.

"Forks away!" she shouted leaning her head out the window as she tossed the fork into the cars tire, popping it. As the VPD car swerved from its tire, Nicola turned down a ramp towards the warehouses of the docks.

"Which Dock is it?" she asked as she parked Machine Itassha as it transformed suddenly to climb away and hide.

"Warehouse 10" he said as he climbed to the roof of the warehouse they were standing next to alongside Nicola. Placing a visor on his head under his mask, he then activated a thermal imagining system he 'Acquired' from some men and looked through one of the windows seeing two small shapes in the center, one with twitching ears tied to a pole while the other was tied to a chair. Around them were a circle of six shapes holding what seemed to be submachine guns. Looking further through other windows, he saw another two figures walking into the backroom of the warehouse before he noticed there was a man surveying the surroundings from the rooftops. "Sniper on the roof, six confirmed armed in the center of the building and two in the backroom" he said into his communicator with his voice changer sounding like Voice Actor Kaji Yuki. He then left the rooftop leaving the rest to Nicola.

"I'll keep watch for other enemies and take out that sniper" Nicola said as she reached into her pouch pulling out an assortment of chemical compounds and a silenced sniper. Her voice sounded eerily like Mikasa's from Shingeki no Kyojin through the voice modifier as she activated her thermal cameras. "Sighted two men outside the warehouse and a third near the side door" she said inserting the chemicals into darts as she loaded them into the gun.

"Roger that".

Lily then hit the two men in the front with forks imbued with Ice dust freezing their mouths shut and disarming their weapons while Nagoda waited for the signal. Once he heard Nicola signal that the sniper was out, he quickly rushed across towards the warehouse. The two men saw him and went for their weapons on the ground only for Nagoda to kick off the first man and punch the second. The two landed with a thud which attracted the third figure.

"Who's out there?" the man said walking towards the front with his gun raised.

"Look over there" Lily said sounding like Emiri Kato as she attracted the man's attention towards her. Just before he could fire, a dart shot into his neck showing that he didn't have his aura active. "All Clear" she said as she helped Nagoda hide the unconscious bodies of the three men behind some dumpsters tied up together in duct tape.

"Lily, enter through the side, Nicola will keep watch from above, and I'll attack from the front" Nagoda spoke as he stood at the front entrance. Lily positioned herself next to the side door as a grapple shot towards the warehouse from the other rooftop. Nicola slid down to the rooftop as Nagoda pulled out his modified frying pan and placed it on his back while carrying a suitcase with a flammable gas container within. Once everyone was in position, he opened the door and walked towards the six men. They all turned surprised for a moment before they aimed at Nagoda.

"Stop right there!" they shouted. Nagoda stopped as he held his hand up.

"You guys did send me a message for a ransom, didn't you?" He said holding up the briefcase. "I want the girls freed" Nagoda said as a man walked out from the back.

The man chuckled as he saw the masked Nagoda. "So you are the mysterious Faunus lover" he said as he walked towards Nagoda with four large men in suits. "What's with the mask?" he asked.

"It's for fun mostly" he said.

"Tell me, why do you support those horrible animals and treat them with the humanity they do not deserve". He then pressed a button sending electric shocks through the metal pole shocking the faunus girl Nagoda helped a couple days ago.

"Stop that" Nagoda shouted as he reached for his frying pan only for them to aim their guns at him.

"Why should I, they are just animals and we humans need to stick together and eliminate these abominations" he said snapping his finger as the two men closed the doors behind Nagoda. "Now pass over the money". Nagoda tossed over the suitcase as one of the large men grabbed it. "Kill him". The men began to fire as Nagoda quickly pulled out his frying pan and used it as a shield. He ran behind some boxes only to find one of the two men who had closed the door standing in front of him.

"Hit the deck" Nicola said as she shot a regular bullet as they opened the briefcase exploding the case and the men knocking them over.

"There are more people in here than we thought" he said into his communicator as he smacked the guy across the head with the frying pan several times. Several more people walked out from the back as the two girls were suddenly being dragged towards the back along with the injured Boss. Two of the men dragging them soon fell to the ground with darts in their neck as Lily suddenly barged in from the side sending forks imbued with electricity into several of the men forcing them to drop their weapons. She then quickly ran over and grabbed the girls and pulled them out of the firing zone as Nicola began to take them out.

"You suck at writing ransom scenes author" Nagoda said as he walked into the center of the room where there were seemingly no more men. Each of them were incapacitated in some way. Laughing echoed as the boss suddenly sat up. Lily untied the girls as she ushered them away. "What's with the laughter?"

"A mysterious cloaked figure told me that if I held those children hostage, some strong people would arrive" he said cracking his neck as his burnt suit revealed a metal body armor underneath. The four large bodyguards then stood up slightly fried from the electric forks. They tore the forks out of their body as they reached into their pockets pulling out four familiar objects.

"Hey, where did you get those!" Lily shouted as she tossed a fork only for the boss to grab it. It burst into flames in his hands which he ignored with his aura as his sleeve caught fire.

"The mysterious cloaked figure also told us that these devices would help out our cause in the Azure Skulls" the boss said holding up a red usb with a volcanic M.

"Those shouldn't even be in this world or this story" Nagoda shouted as Nicola fired at the Gaia Memory only for one of the larger bodyguards to block the shot.

" **Magma/Masquarade"**

The men then injected the memories into their bodies with their boss laughing manically as they began to morph. Nicola jumped down from the window as Lily ushered the two girls into the hidden Machine Itasha. The boss turned into a large red magma themed kaijin with a flaming mane around his molten head while his minions just had their heads change into black and white masks. The boss then started to fire many fireballs from his hands tossing them at the three rangers forcing them to dodge.

"Hold up, Time Out!" Nagoda shouted as they ran. Fire started to spread though the warehouse as sirens could be heard outside coming closer.

"Never" the Magma Dopant laughed as he tossed fire around mad with his powers.

"Change the scenery!" Nicola shouted as they left the warehouse. The five Dopants followed after leaving the warehouse empty save for a cloaked figure standing on the rafters. Nodding to himself, he turned around and disappeared into a swirling green vortex.

{Barren Wasteland}

The surrounding area soon changed leaving the three rangers and the five Dopants in new scenery. The area was bare of any life and was mostly flat with some mysterious large rock formations going straight up. "Dopants, We will take you down" Nagoda said as they looked around confused at the changes.

"How did we get here?" the Magma Dopant asked before he was shot by Nicola.

"Don't mind that" she said as the three of them pulled out their MM-Z.

"You're going to fight me with dolls?" He said as he created a large explosive ball of fire.

"Sure" Nagoda said as they posed.

"Juu Mousou"

" **Z-Cune"** instrumental music played as the three of them flashily transformed.

Standing on a mysterious hill that formed under them, the three turned around in their armor as they introduced themselves.

"It's been so long that a whole new Sentai came out themed with space. Uchuuuu Sentaaaaiiiii Kiiiiittaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akiba Red". A red smoke cloud enveloped him choking all three of the parody sentai.

"Cough cough, the author, cough, hasn't watched any anime recently, cough cough, but he plans to bring objects into his kaiju story. Akiba Blue". Another blue cloud of smoke enveloped the three as an additional basketball sized toy blue magnum object fell and smacked Lily on the head through her helmet before being teleported to their dorm.

"Cough cough, I'm not going to make it through this sentence anywa-". A small regular explosion occurred clearing up the smoke revealing the three in a coughing fit. "See".

Hitting the back of their foot and twisting, the dopants watched curiously at their mysterious antics. "Hikounin sentai, Akibaranger". Linking hands, Yellow and Blue leaned to the side on one foot each and their other arms out to the side while red held them tight. The Magma Dopant wasted no time as he quickly sent a firestorm of fireballs at the trio of heroes. Leaning back, the trio stood themselves with Lily and Nicola using their free arm behind them while fireballs flew past overhead.

"You cheater" Nagoda said leaning back up as the three unlinked arms. "Temp" he said as he ran forth shooting his MM-Z at the five dopants as his team summoned weapons. Reaching up close, he placed the weapon in his left hand as he hit with a devastating right hook hitting the magma dopants chest knocking it back. "OW, IT BURNS" he said holding his fist as it caught fire he shook his hand to extinguish the flame. A flaming fist slammed into his chest knocking him past the Masquerade Dopants who wielded bone swords in their hands.

"What's with that strength!" The Magma Dopant said as Lily was using the Bouken Scooper to bury Nagoda's burning suit in dirt as he rolled around on the ground in pain and fear.

"Hey, at least we don't have pyrokinetic powers" Nagoda complained as he stood up from the pile of dirt covering him. Dusting himself off, he summoned the Jet Winger and equipped it to his body. "But now we are even!"

Flying into the air, Nagoda flew towards the masquerade dopants at high speeds as they prepared to slash at him. "Just kidding" he said tucking in the wings as he looked up as he swooped back into the air.

"Your open" Nicola said slashing one of the masquerade dopants across its back with Mystletain. She then started to slash repeatedly across it as it turned around to face her slicing through its bone sword after a brief moment of revving. The masquerade dopants soon exploded leaving behind no trace of the bodyguard within. "Shit, forgot masquerades don't revert back to normal after defeat" she said as she was sliced across the back by a bone sword. Spinning around, she slashed back while propelling herself backwards as Lily charged in.

"Smack" she said hitting one of the masquerade dopants on the head with the Bouken Scooper. It held its head in pain as she kicked it away. She then went on to continuously bonk it on the head and on other body parts until she was knocked away by a large burst of fire. The masquerade Dopant wasn't so lucky as the explosion burst his body leaving two remaining.

"You just killed your comrade" Lily said as she flung dirt at the Magma Dopant. The dirt melted as it touched his body being turned into lava.

"With this much power, I don't need them anymore" he said as he started to glow with flames enveloping his form. A large explosion of heat radiated off his body burning any plant life around him in a two meter radius as his masquerade Dopant guards burnt alive exploding into cinders.

"That was rude and brutal, but not that evil" Nagoda said as the three Akibarangers fired their MM-Z into the flaming body of the Magma Dopant. Their efforts were for naught as he shrugged them off easily. "Moe Magnum". They each aimed their MM-Z at the Magma Dopant hoping to end him fast. They each fired a bullet of energy in their own respective colors only for the Dopant to respond with a Barrage of fireballs. Seeing the oncoming attack, they fired more and more blasts into at the Dopant striking down each fireball as both were at a stalemate.

"I can do this for as long as it takes" the Magma Dopant said as the four of them kept up their attacks. The sound of something charging up was heard in the distance as an arrow of energy shot through the Magma Dopant stopping his attacks. He began sparking as the multiple Moe Magnum blasts hit their marks striking him several times.

"I will get my reve-" he said walking towards the Akibarangers sparking as another arrow of energy shot through his chest creating a large explosion, the Gaia Memory leaving his body and shattering. The body of the man slumped over with the arrow in his chest dispersing.

"Did he just die?" Nicola said looking at the man bleeding out into the wastelands.

"I believe so, I should dig a hole to hide the body" she said as she began to dig while Nagoda was busy looking around for the mysterious energy shooter.

"Over there on the high plateau!" He shouted suddenly sighting something in the sun. The trio looked at the giant rock formation seeing a shadowy armored figure holding a mysterious bow. It then turned around and left the area leaving them curious to their mysterious helper for this battle. "I wonder who that was, it didn't look like any Sentai ranger I know" he said as Lily and Nicola dragged the dead body into the freshly dug grave. After checking to make sure he was dead, they buried him as the landscape changed back to the warehouses. They undid their transformations as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Are you alright?" The girls asked as Machine Itasha drove over. Police cars and fire engines surrounded the burning warehouse down the way as it seemed they appeared at a different not destroyed warehouse.

"We are fine, how are you two doing after all this happened" Lily said looking over the two of them for injuries as Nicola prepared medical supplies.

"I'm doing okay but Angelica is hurt from the electrical shocks" she said as Nicola looked over the injuries.

"I can patch her up but you girls need some help. Nagoda, give it to them" she said as she put burn cream on the electrical burns on the girls skin. Nagoda went into Machine Itasha and pulled out two small rectangular devices. He then placed it into the hands of the two girls.

"Within that small case is a stun gun with enough power to stop an elephant and probably paralyze an aura using adult for at least a couple minutes. You can charge it by using the plug within the case and it charges on solar power so put the blue side in sunlight" he said explaining each function. He then gave the two a small flat keychain with chibi versions of Akiba Blue and Yellow. "And these are special keychain devices that has a button in the form of the two Gold pieces on their heads. Press it and it will send a distress signal to me and my friends and we will come and help you" he said ruffling the Faunus girls head while secretly touching her soft droopy dog ears. "Their so soft" he said getting immersed in the rubbing as the girl had a pleasurable face.

"Alright you monmusu lover, let's go" Nicola said grabbing his ear as she dragged him to the car painfully.

"We are sorry for Nagoda, he has multiple fetishes like animal girls and short hair. You might not understand this until your older but be safe" Lily said getting into the back seat as Nicola drove.

Unbeknownst to them, on the nearby rooftop stood a figure in waiters clothing with a spyglass in hand. "It seems that crack dropped me into a world where we became Akibarangers in the RWBY world" the figure said as he watched the Machine Itasha drive off. "I should warn them about what happens in volume three. Though I should also explore my surroundings a bit of I'm going to be stuck here for a while" he said unlocking and tossing a dandelion shaped lock into the air as it transformed into a floating machine. Getting onto the Dandeliner, the figure rose into the air and flew off towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old hidden complex miles away from the city of Vale. The sound of welding and construction could be heard as hundreds of Shachikku in different uniforms worked to repair and rebuild the complex as well as maintaining a mysterious stone archway with complex engravings. Parts of the stone were broken away revealing advanced technology not from this world as several wires connected it to a computer system. Walking through the working henchmen was Malsheena as she went over to the computers sighting a cloaked figure typing rapidly into the controls.

"You went to Experiment your copies again haven't you?" She said to the figure as he continued his work. Typing in several more codes, he stopped and activated the archway as a giant light blue vortex of swirling energy formed.

"If it wasn't for me discovering and activating the vortex for the first time, you wouldn't be here. My job is to get the dimensional gateway working for us to travel through and to replicate any technological objects that come through from other worlds using my semblance. The only reason I'm working with you is because of the amount of resources you can gather for me" he said as he held up three objects. Two of the objects were a Magma Memory and a Masquerade Memory. The third was a mysterious handgun. "The weapons and objects I have right now came out while you were gone gathering supplies and doing whatever it is you do. It's a special beam blaster of sorts which uses a gemstone to fire a highly concentrated amount of light energy." He then aimed at a wall and fired the weapon shooting a small beam of light leaving a scorch mark. "With my semblance, I managed to recreate the weapon though I had to replace the gemstone with dust which ended up with amazing results" he said pointing out five other guns which held different types of dust.

"The other two seem to be a special device that turns humans or Faunus into monsters like your chief clerks and seem to be addictive like a drug. Though it was troubling with how many resources I needed to recreate them. The Masquerade one needed masks which was easy enough while the Magma one needed actual Magma or Lava which I substituted by melting some nearby rocks and boulders and a large amount of pure Magma dust which is rare enough as it is. We could try to recreate it by combining earth and fire dust but the amount needed was enough to create a small volcano. Both needed electrical wires and steel all to create them and the test results were marvelous as they seem to use the power of nature and the planet" he said showing footage of the recreated memories in use against the Akibarangers.

"There may be more of theses out in the dimensions but with no way to analyze them with my semblance, I can't create anything other then the two I have now. I've also been testing the portal by throwing Grimm through it but so far they have all been shredded into bloody messes that luckily dissolved due to them being Grimm and not other living creatures." Just as be was saying this, a couple of Shachikku walked over with a cage holding a Beowolf within. Placing the cage in front of the portal, one of the Shachikku climbed on top and slowly lifted the cage door open as others used shocking prods to force the Grimm forth. Once open all the way, the Grimm was forced out into the portal as it was sucked into the center of the portal. The Grimm screeched as its body was brutally shredded apart and spat back out. "Another failure it seems". He then waited for the portal to shit itself off only for it to fluctuate wildly. The building started shaking as several Shachikku began to take cover and run.

"What's happening, will it explode?" Malsheena asked as she backed away from the dimensional arch. The man next to her laughed as he watched his coworker panic. He then hit the power switch shutting down all power to the arch. The vortex did not stop however as it started to become stronger.

"No it won't, but something might come out" he said as the portal reacted violently sending an arc of energy out of its core blasting the floor into molten slag. The vortex then collapsed on itself shutting down leaving only the archway behind.

"Was that it Professor?" Malsheena asked as she went around the archway seeing nothing unusual.

"Yes, the same thing happened when these three objects came out" the man said walking towards the impact of the energy bolt. "And here is our dimensional object". His aura activated as he held up a single metallic lock with a sunflower seed design. A scanning gear like image appeared in his eyes as he analyzed the lock with his semblance. "It seems I can't recreate this item, it's powered by an unknown biological substance. Let's see if it does anything interesting." Opening the lockseed, a small creature with a bulbous head and body appeared from a zipper. "Interesting, creatures from another dimension which follow your orders". Closing the lock, the zipper opened again as the Inves leapt back through the hole. "This should be useful".

 **A/N – Some dimensional stuff soon to come in further chapters. While writing some of the earlier chapters, I felt I wanted them to fight other enemies other then just the chief clerks and the season two villains as it would end so fast. And then I realized that I didn't need to just stick with one enemy group when I have access to a whole multitude of villains to use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is Daozang Signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daozang: Chapter 11. This chapter took weeks to write because of school and having to research the character's abilities. Mostly school though. You three want to say anything?

Nagoda: Tell us who the mystery person is.

Daozang: No.

Lily: Pleeeeeaaaassseee?

Daozang: No.

Nicola: Come on, just a Hint?

Daozang: You will find out later in the chapter so don't worry about it. Also, sorry for the wait for chapters.

Nagoda: He's just being lazy with his fanfics to write and make some banners for the KWC. Why do you think it took so long for chapters to come out? How many came out over the summer?

Daozang: Shut up Nagoda. I'm not warning you about the danger now so do the disclaimer. **Anti-Fourth wall breaking segment activate.** _**!WARNING!**_ This chapter will be darker because of how my first story is, what it's crossed over with, and because it will be. There will be dead bodies, blood, and at least one graphic death to abuse the M rating. Also I believe over half of this chapter is mostly fighting so yeah. **Segment end.** Enjoy the chapter.

Nagoda: Wait, what do you mean Danger? Also, **Disclaimer, Daozang does not own any Anime or anything Tokusatsu. He does have the RWBY video game and several movies plus he created us through his imagination, though Cynthia Fafnir was his first OC.** Now Cue opening sequence and the mostly used for filler music title sequence that you forgot last chapter!

Nagoda – AkibaRed, Lily – AkibaBlue, Nicola – AkibaYellow

 **Bold – Moe Moe Z-Cune/Henshin Device**

 **(Song and song lyrics)**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
"TV/Announcements"  
_'thinking/point of view change'

Chapter 11

Story start!

 **(Play: Le Chant de Roma)**

Gunshots echoed through the slums of Vale as screams of terror sounded. A thug wearing dark colors and the same skull symbol as the magma Dopant gang member stumbled out of an alley holding a mass-produced ax, blood splattered on his clothes. He turned around just in time for a splatter of blood to hit his face causing him to stumble and drop his weapon. A disappointed sigh is heard along with the sounds of heels walking closer made the man frantic as he slowly moved backwards.

"S-S-Stay Away!"

The sound of steel sliding into its sheath unnerved the man as a single woman leaves the alley. Her white uniform spotless as her icy blue eyes bored into his soul. Her bust was large and had a tattoo of sorts above them as her long icy hair flowed gracefully behind her. Behind her was the corpses of nearly twenty other bodies, each sliced apart and some imbedded in blood soaked icicles.

"You weaklings claim to be strong yet I am still unsatisfied, those creatures of darkness outside the city were far more enjoyable" the woman said coldly while slowly making her way over to him. He then managed to get up and turned to run only for a resounding slice to be heard causing him to scream as his aura flashed before dispersing from overuse. Blood oozed from the stumps he once called legs as the woman came closer, her blade dripping with his blood.

"I don't know where that damned Blood Orange Lockseed brought me, but I know he is here somewhere and you might have the answers I need" she said stomping on the man's wound causing him pain as she leaned in. Ice slowly and painfully started to overtake the thugs body as she leaned closer with one arm on her leg, driving her heel deeper into the freezing flesh. Distant sirens alerted her to the authorities giving her a beautiful yet demonic smirk with her next fight coming to her. "Where is Nagoda Z. Umao?"

 **(Cue Itasa ha Tsuyosa)**

"The Multiverse. Throughout history, various ideas have gone about about various different timelines and versions of people. This is the Uni- hey what are yo-."

 **CRASH**

 **(Insert Just Live More)**

"Hem hem, Two alternate worlds, Two versions of the same man. Two variously different powers with the ability to change the fates of many. How will they use it, and for what purpose do they fight?"

 **(Got it Move~ Whoa~)**

An orange armored figure is shown squatting with a black and silver sword leaning on his shoulder. The camera then turns to show three other shadowed figures with various hairstyles and each holding a blue figure gun.

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!)**

The scene then changes showing both sides with a zipper diagonally crossed between them. They then point their weapons at one another as the center of the three charges holding a blue and silver shovel with the other side following suit, crossing weapons in the center.

 **(Survival you got move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku)**

A man wearing a waiter suit and glasses is shown walking down a street, twirling an orange themed lock in his fingers. He then turns to behind him as several vines start to grow around him as light shines across his face turning him into the armored warrior.

 **(Dare ha kachinikeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta.)**

Beacon academy is shown with teams RWBY, JNPR, and ULS walking to class having fun. Two zipper crosses through the screen showing team JNPR in combat gear with the background being fire and ready for battle while team ULS was now in their transformed state with electronics behind them.

 **((** _ **Don't say no. Just live more! x2)**_ **doko in aru? Do tsukau? Kindan no~ Kajitsu)**

The area changes suddenly to a city zone with Shachikku and Masquerade Dopants walking around led by Malsheena. Across from her are the akibarangers who are ready for battle. The view then swerved upwards to a rooftop showing a shadowed woman in a white outfit with a dangerous smile on her face staring at the armored figure holding a blue and red bow.

 **('Ima' to iu, kaze wa, Nani o tsutaeru tame Dare Mo)**

The two sides then collide creating a flash of light between them as the scene changes. It then starts to show Nagoda playing around with electrical parts while his team members are all doing their own things. Nicola is working with various colorful vials while Lily is folding paper into various objects.

 **(Omae no Moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, Blowin Up)**

Twisting around, the world faded to become a burning city with two other shadowed figures around the waiter showing their backs as several others stand across from him.

 **(Ashita ga. Yume ga. Made mienakute mo~)**

The other side glared with blood covering them consisting of various men and women with some transformed being either in armor or looking animalistic as flames block them from view.

 **(Sono genkai? Seiipai. Ikite. Iru to ierunara)**

The flames then froze over showing a whole different group behind it. The leader then stares with battle lust as the screen shatters.

 **(Utsumuku na yo (Kao agero))**

Everything returns to remnant revealing the city of Vale, peaceful flashing to ruin before returning to normal.

 **(Doko madede mo. (Mageru koto naku))**

It then pans over to the calm grounds of Beacon as it flashes to destruction before reverting.

 **(Shinjitai Michi o Ike. Just live more!)**

All sides now face one another with their weapons ready. They then charge as a flash of light appears just as they clash.

 **(Don't say no! Just live More!)**

"So this is Beacon?" A man wearing glasses and a waiter's suit said staring as the afternoon sun shone upon the school. He slowly made his way over to the huntsman statue in the courtyard when he noticed a certain bunny rabbit hoodie wearing team leader walking towards him fully armored.

"Hah, Hah, how did you get back here so fast Nagoda?" Jaune Arc asked as he caught his breath.

"Huh?" Nagoda said confused slightly.

"Oh, I noticed you out here in the courtyard and was wondering if you were still up for helping me practice fighting" Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you just left to Vale over an hour ago for some sort of emergency dealing with Malsheena".

"I see" he said putting a hand to his chin. "Why not have Pyrrha teach you? She uses both a sword and shield like you".

Jaune laughed awkwardly as he two began their trek over to the Weapons Lockers. "She's nice but I don't want to be a burden on her" he started as they entered the building, "Also I want to surprise her with my skills later on".

Nagoda nodded understanding what he was saying when a sudden news announcement on the corner TV caught his attention.

" _Still no clues on the newly named Glacial Slaughterer who appeared two days ago or where her current whereabouts are. The men found in the crime scene belonged to a crime organization known for their opposition of Faunus and the White Fang called the Azure Skulls"_

"It can't be" Nagoda said watching the screen as footage from a body camera played on the screen. It showed the woman standing over a now frozen body as she turned to the officers. Very quickly, she sped towards them slicing into them and freezing them in a block of ice before killing the last officer.

" _If anyone has any leads on this mysterious killer, please contact the nearest Hunter Union. In other news, the mysterious ice dust explosion outside Vale has finally finished being harvested by groups of workers"._

"Hey Nagoda? You alright" Jaune asked worried for his friend. He then noticed that something seemed to be different with his fellow team leader as if he was staring at an old foe.

"I'm fine" he said brushing off Jaune's worries as they walked out of the courtyard. "So she was also transported here by it" he whispered as the two found themselves in a grassy area. Jaune activated his weapons, holding his shield in front of him.

"So, what are we going to do for training Nagoda?"

Nagoda looked at Jaune before an idea hit him. Reaching behind him, he then plucked an orange lock off his belt and held it in front of him. "Today, we are going to fight because real life combat is the best training, sometimes. Anyways try not to die".

" **Orange!"**

"Wait what?"

An orange theme sword then slammed into Jaune's shield knocking him back a few steps. Jaune stared at Nagoda who now had said lock inserted and locked onto some type of belt clip on.

"Hold on, what do you mean try not to die and where is your Frying Pan?!"

Nagoda then slashed the Daidaimaru towards Jaune forcing the boy to block with his shield. He then continued to assault the boy forcing the shield user to backpedal.

"Frying pans are a strong comedic weapon, a sword is for killing" he said coldly as he quickly sidestepped, striking Jaune in the side leaving a small cut. Jaune moved back as Nagoda stood momentarily.

"Hold up a second, you could have killed me there!" he shouted out waving his sword to the side as Nagoda took a stance.

The Orange Samurai then charged Jaune as the knight swung his sword towards his enemy.

"Too Slow!"

With that said, Nagoda quickly jumped over the sword and atop the shield where he then slashed Jaune across his chest plate, leaving a small cut in the tough metal. Jumping off, he quickly backflipped landing on the grass as the woefully undertrained blond fell on his ass. He then waited for Jaune to stand up before slowly making his way over, now holding a Musou Saber in his other hand.

Jaune now seemed scared as an illusion of dying people and burning flames appeared behind the warrior. His hands were shaking as he stared at the cold face on the man opposing him, realizing that there really was something wrong. Just as Nagoda swung, Jaune managed to bring his shield up blocking the first attack before having to block using his sword as the Musou Saber was swung towards him. Jaune then returned with another slow swing of his sword as Nagoda quickly jumped backwards. Clocking back the trigger, Nagoda then took aim at Jaune and fired. The first bullet hit Jaune in his shoulder armor alerting the boy that the sword was also a gun. Looking to the side, Jaune noticed that there was a nearby boulder and quickly ran towards it. Nagoda continued to fire at the blond as Jaune was quick to block with his shield. Nagoda ran out of bullets just as Jaune rolled behind the boulder. Acting quickly, he then rushed towards the rock to flush the boy out of hiding. As he neared, Jaune jumped over the boulder with his shield in front and sword in the air. The shield bash knocked Nagoda backwards as he then swung his sword downwards. Acting quickly, Nagoda then swung both blades up hitting the other sword with full force.

His sword was quickly sent flying into the air leaving the blond boy with only his shield to defend himself. Nagoda did not hesitate to continue his onslaught as Jaune slowly but surely started to block more blows from the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru attacks with many hitting him in unarmored areas. Each time he was cut, his aura would quickly heal him. Soon enough, Nagoda then swung upwards sending the heirloom flying into the air leaving the blond knight defenseless. Holding his Daidaimaru to Jaune's neck, Nagoda stood coldly over the blond. Lifting up the sword, he then dodged backwards as bullets struck the ground where he once stood.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha shouted out having her weapons ready as she stood in front of the tired Jaune. "I don't believe Nagoda would have as much willingness to kill as you do" she said pointing her sword at Nagoda. A loud explosion then sounded out in the distance as Nagoda turned to Vale, now seeing a large arena of ice in the city.

"SHIT!" he shouted out as he pulled out a dandeliner lockseed and activated it. He then jumped onto the flying vehicle as a bullet whizzed past him.

"Who are you?" she asked once more holding her rifle, aiming at the waiter.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that" he said putting on a helmet as he flew off. Pyrrha heard him mutter something about Decade before he left however.

(Half an Hour prior)

In the city of Vale, a group of innocent people panicked as they stood in the center of a bank alongside some tied up Faunus in Grimm masks. Around them were the retractable belt barrier poles with fake torches taped to them forming a maze and some white tape in the shape of an X. Hanging above them was a black fabric making a shadow upon them. They were currently stuck in an illusion of being in a booby trapped torch lit maze as they slowly attempted to find their way out.

"Shimokitazawa doesn't exist in this world so my tickets to it only send people flying into buildings" Shimokitasawahoya said feeling slightly sad with a camera crew of Shachiku around him as the buildings nearby had people imbedded in them, struggling to free themselves. Beside him sat Malsheena in a director's seat as she twirled the Himawari lockseed in her hands.

"Ahh, let's just send this creature out to break the vault door already since you took out those White Fang members before they could" Malsheena said as she unlocked the lockseed. A Crack opened above her summoning a human sized green elementary inves to do her bidding. "Break that large door creature" she ordered as the Inves went to comply. It then walked over the large metal doorway as a hiding security guard stood up in front of it.

"Halt in the name of the Law!" the guard shouted out holding his pistol towards the inves. Seeing the monster, he immediately shot his rounds at the creature doing no damage whatsoever. This only irritated the Inves as it quickly slapped the guard across his face cutting it. The guard then started to scream in pain as his cut glowed an ominous green, plant matter growing from it.

"Well, that's unexpected" Malsheena said as she watched the cut on the man release more leaves as a small vine grew along the walls. It then grabbed onto the vault door and yanked it off.

"Malsheena! Stop your criminal acts and face us" Nagoda shouted out, transformed as he and the others now entered the bank, having went over the police outside. "You don't understand just how many banks are currently being robbed today by various crime organizations and how much time it took to take them down trying to find you".

"Ah, Akibarangers. Creature, help Shimokitasadfwaya, Shimokizasashsa, 'hey, what's your name again? Ahh.' Help Shimokitazawa" she said while whispering to the chief clerk as shachikku lifted and moved her chair to the side to watch.

"Creature?" Nicola said as she tilted her head to the side. Just then, the Inves twisted around and roared menacingly at the three rangers.

"AAAHHHH, INVES!" Nagoda yells as he jumps into Lily's arms. As the inves came closer, Lily thinking quickly, uses the sharp hair of Akiba Red as a big spear and thrusts Nagoda towards the Inves. Sparks fly off the inves as the sharp helmet slashes across its chest. She then dropped Nagoda to the ground as Nicola began to fire her MM-Z at the inves. The inves recoiled in pain.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Malsheena shouted attracting their attention over towards her. One of the Shachikku apologized as he went to return the Lockseed he had taken to look at. As he was passing it, a bullet struck the lock out of its hands, knocking it to the floor across from Malsheena.

"Nice Shot!" Nagoda says as he stand up dizzily, with a thumbs up towards Lily.

The inves roared angrily as it then charged towards the lockseed. It then stepped upon a white tape x and flew upwards from an explosion.

"Hahaha, you should watch where you step you idiot" Shimokitasawahoya said laughing as the lights shut off leaving the area darker.

"Why is it dark in here Goshujin-sama?" Nicola said as she and the others stumbled around, blind.

"His power is theatrics, if he says its dark or explosive then it is" Lily said as several shachikku threw some jacks around the three. As nagoda stepped on one, the jack exploded, knocking him into the others who then fell and exploded more.

"Take that you idiot rangers" he said when suddenly, he was hit from behind. Turning around, he saw that the inves had opened up its shoulders showing rows of teeth as it ate the Himawari Lockseed. It then started to glow and mutate in front of the Chief Clerk.

" **Moe Magnum**!"

Three colored blasts then flew over the clerk and hit the evolving inves. The creature started to morph and grow rapidly from the attack as it then exploded into fire and sparks. The three rangers then sounded smug as they stood together.

"Even though we can't see, we can still hear" Nagoda shouted pointing forward. Everyone turned their heads as the three rangers were facing a corner.

"Quick, grab the money and let's go, we can fight them next time" Malsheena whispered as she and several shachikku were quietly bagging several duffle bags full of Lien as the Chief Clerk pulled out some tickets with the words Base on it. He then placed them on the bags as they all flew through the roof and away at high speeds before everyone else placed one on their bodies.

"Over There!" The three then fired their Moe Moe Z-Cunes at the opening in the roof before the darkness then disappeared. "Huh? Where did they go?" Nagoda said as they started to look around.

"Charge the Building!" a loud voice said causing alarm in the three rangers as they quickly turned and slammed into each other by accident. Soon enough, several police officers started to rush into the building as the three rangers got out their flying objects. Nicola was quick to fly off full speed on Mystletain as Lily grabbed onto Nagoda as he flew out with the Jet Winger. Several bullets whizzed past them as they flew off into the sky. They landed several minutes later to detransformed and sat next to a large fountain in a small plaza of people and their families. They had been traveling all over the commercial district from bank to bank trying to find Malsheena.

"Ah, they got away this time" Lily said pulling a fan out of her box as she started to wave it in front of her. "Want to call Blake to bring the car around?"

"I still can't believe you won her over with your Ninja Smut fanfics" Nagoda said as he lifted up 'his' scroll. A chill went down their backs as the ambient sound around them suddenly went silent. Acting quickly, Nagoda tackled Nicola and Lily to the ground just as a large arc of ice soared over their heads. "Hah! Take that Author!" He shouted out before a chilling laughter echoed through the area followed by an out of place song.

 **(Insert Ziel der Hydra)**

"I thought I felt your irritable presence Nagoda" a feminine voice said as shivers of fear went through them momentarily. They had heard a voice like that before in an anime that was vastly different from the one they had landed in. "At least you should be a far better challenge then all these weaklings around us".

Turning around, their fears were realized as they saw the deadliest woman in the The Empire's army. General Esdeath slowly made her way towards the three Sentai members with her hand on her sword.

"Hold on a second, I think you have the wrong person" Nagoda said with his hands in front of him as they slowly backed up.

"I don't think so, you have the same face, hair, and dangerous feeling about you though you also seem more subdued." Esdeath responded. She then stopped and lifted her hand in the air. Any civilians around them were suddenly launched upwards and killed instantly as they were entrapped within a large ring of ice which was expanding outward, their faces frozen in fear and anguish. The ice destroyed many buildings in its expansion as the machine Itasha and Blake were flipped backwards. "Were you thinking of escaping? The fun has only STARTED!"

A sharp thrust soon found its way heading towards Nagoda's neck as he instinctively brought his frying pan into its path.

"Hmph, you choose to fight with a Kitchen Utensil!" She shouted out as she swung her blade with rapid and quick strikes which were increasingly growing harder to block. Esdeath then summoned an ice dagger to her other hand as she twisted it to block an oncoming fork. Twisting the dagger around, the general then stabbed towards Nagoda only for a chainsaw to meet her path. Nicola was quick to kick over Nagoda's frame trying to deal damage to the woman. Esdeath was quick to respond as she released the icy weapon as her hands started to glow, a dangerous look coming over her eyes. "Freeze".

At that word, Nagoda jumped backwards and knocked the two away from the deadly woman. Nicola's shoe was unfortunate however as it had fallen off and been frozen by the close call. The two were more unfortunate as Esdeath quickly leaned to the ground and sent a piercing icicle through the ground behind them with a smaller one flying into and piercing Nagoda in his side. Nicola then glowed brightly in a bluish hue as the maid outfit she was wearing transformed into a Magical Girl outfit.

"I've got you desu". Grabbing Nagoda, she quickly tossed him into the air before twisting around, setting Mystletain on fire, and used Fira on the oncoming icicles sending multiple streams of fire at the oncoming ice. Several more Burning throwing utensils were thrown towards the icy killer as she stood upright. Each was sliced apart by the ruthless woman as she motioned her hand upwards forming several floating ice shards which she then pointed towards Lily sending them flying. The sharp projectiles were too tough for her utensils to shatter as she was forced to dodge and weave through the onslaught. Pulling out her short sword, she quickly placed it in front of her just in time to barely deflect a thrust from Esdeath which would have pierced her lung. This sent the girl flying backwards as Esdeath went to pursue. Behind her in the distance, something exploded with a column of fire from where the akibarangers had just come from. Lily quickly righted herself as she held the small sword to the side. Seeing Esdeath coming, she quickly lunged forward with her blade igniting. This didn't faze the icy General as she was quick to block with her longer sword, closing the distance. Esdeath then broke the confrontation by kicking Lily in the gut, causing her to lift off the ground as she coughed up blood. She then went to impale the helpless girl on her blade only for two yellow beams to hit between them stopping her attack and sending Lily airborne.

 **(Insert Toki no Hana: start at 2:02)**

"Esdeath! Your fight is with me!" A very familiar sounding voice shouted out as a flying machine flew quickly into the icy arena. The figure then leapt off the mechanism holding two objects in hand as he fell.

" **Orange! Lemon Energy!"**

"Oh? There's two of you" Esdeath said as she watched the figure fall while music played in the air around them. She flicked her blade to the side as several icy shards formed around her. She then swung her blade, pointing it at the figure as the ice shards flew.

"Henshin!"

" **Lock On! Mix! Orange Arms. Hanamichi, On Stage! Jimber Lemon! Hua Ha."**

The figure quickly transformed gaining a blue bodysuit with a visor resembling an orange slice. On his head was a silver emblem resembling a sword as a metallic orange and Lemon fused in the air before equipping onto his body forming a black and yellow armor, defending him from the icy shards while also giving him a blue and red bladed bow. He hit the ground kneeling with his bow held to the side as cracks formed upon impact.

"Come!" He shouted out as the Dandeliner shot cords which wrapped around Lily and was now taking her out of the arena of ice. Seeing their friend being lifted to safety, Nicola grabbed the injured Nagoda and flew him out of the arena, leaving just the two warriors. Esdeath smiled madly as she charged the armored figure with full murderous intent. She locked blades with the Armored Rider as Gaim pushed forth managing to slightly gain the advantage. Esdeath quickly swung with her ice sword causing Gaim to quickly pull back on the Sonic Arrow, firing an energy bolt which whizzed past where Esdeath's head once was. The ice sword struck the black armor as Gaim wrapped his arm around it and kicked Esdeath in the gut, disarming her of it.

"This is more like it" she shouted out with glee. "A battle with a strong opponent at last!"

Gaim charged towards Esdeath with his weapon held to the side as the General charged in turn. The two met with a clash of sparks as their blades slashed across each other. Esdeath quickly kicked at the Rider only for the armored warrior to lift his leg to block. She then was quick to form a second blade as she swung at Gaim. Twisting to the side, Gaim took the blow into his shoulder armor as he brought one arm down to his Sengoku Driver. He sliced the blade twice as energy started to build up in his body.

" **Orange Au Lait! Jimber Lemon Au Lait!"**

The energy then coursed through his arms and into the Sonic Arrow forcing Esdeath to break the struggle and dodge, forming a wall of ice between them. As she moved back, the Sonic Arrow launched an energy shaped like a lemon slice towards her wall as it struggled against the reinforced ice. It then exploded causing chunks of ice to fly into the air.

"Fight me with your Strongest Lockseed" Esdeath shouted with her sword at her side. She then charged towards him as Gaim suddenly jumped backwards into the air. Above him, a large mechanical hand gripped his armor and tossed him over the ice wall as the other three and Blake were now in a fully transformed Machine Itasha Robo.

 **(End music)**

"Now we RUN DESU!" Nicola shouted out, now transformed once again as the Mecha climbed up and over several buildings as Nicola fired several enhanced elemental shells Ruby had upgraded Machine Itasha with. Esdeath moved around to dodge the bullets but soon found herself with no opponents as they were quick to disappear.

"Damn, He got away. Now that I know for sure he is here, I might finally find some enjoyment" Esdeath said forming a throne in the center where the fountain once stood. She then opened a small entrance to her arena as she sat down to recover her energy. "Until then, I can entertain myself with any weak fools who dares to enter until then" she spoke as she awaited for any opponents who would try taking her down as she heard sirens blare throughout the city. "I wonder how Tatsumi is doing?"

(Beacon Academy)

"We're safe now I think" Blake spoke as she attempted to drive the robot with some difficulty while Gaim held onto the roof next to Nicola. "Did you guys see the bank you were just at explode?"

"The bank exploded!" Lily shouted before keeling over in pain. Aura was a useful healing factor for outer wounds. Internal wounds however, they took a while longer to heal up with aura while still being faster than regular human healing which took months.

"Cough, I'm more interested in why a Kamen Rider is in a Super Sentai Story and When did you get your semblance Nicola!" Nagoda shouted in the backseat, bleeding next to Nicola who was now in a nurse uniform. She had Mystletain pointed at Nagoda as he glowed Green, casting Cure on him as a bloody ice shard laid next to him. "Ow! Guess we need to actually train now in case more Esdeath level opponents appear suddenly or worse".

She simply shrugged as she continued to heal the stab wounds. "It just happened, guess the author wanted at least one of us to have one" she said as Gaim held a hand to his ear, the second part of that statement having been bleeped out for him.

"Ok, makes sense" Nagoda said as the robo quickly reached Beacon and threw them off except for Lily as she was an injured girl who took better care of the car then the others.

"Ow, stupid robo" Gaim said before some bullets shot him in the ass as Machine Itasha transformed back into a car and drove off. "Also I destroyed the bank, Helheim plants were growing there and one man was infected".

"Ah I see, Wait WHO ARE YOU!" Nagoda suddenly shouted as teams JNPR and the rest of RWBY approached the five, having their weapons on hand because the bank blew up and the city was on high alert. As they were arriving, Nicola quickly used Cura on Lily, healing her internal wounds rapidly.

"Hey guys! Jaune got beat up by someone posing as you Nagoda and we are going to see what happened in Vale and help people" Ruby said fast as Jaune got flustered.

"I did not get beat up by a fake, the guy really looked like you so I asked him for the training that you promised me" Jaune said as Gaim undid his transformation with a sound of " **Lock Off** ". Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly pulled their weapons out as soon as they saw the alternate Nagoda appear from the armor.

"Stop! No fighting!" Nicola said holding her hands between the two parties as Nagoda turned to look at him before turning back. He then quickly did a double take before pointing and gasping.

"HOLY SHIT! ANOTHER ME!" He shouted in surprise causing the other two rangers to stare and compare the two.

"My name is Nagoda Z. Umao. What the Z stands for, nobody knows" he said introducing himself with a bow as he turned to face everyone. "The other alias I go by are Kamen Rider Gaim or Armored Rider if you'd like".

"They looks so similar but there are some subtle changes" Lily said as she walked around the two.

"That Nagoda has glasses and seems to be more combat experienced while ours is less experienced but more technical orientated" Nicola said with some ominous chuckling as she stared at him. G-Nagoda (G for Gaim) then stared at Nicola noticing her hairstyle and eye before shivers went down his spine as he put some distance between them, hiding behind his counterpart.

"Let me guess, your Nicola also has the split personalities instead of one fused personality?" Nagoda said.

G-Nagoda nodded as certain memories of a booby-trapped shop came to mind and the various methods of kicking out unruly customers. "My Nicola is currently angry at me and is in that personality" he said as his counterpart put a hand on his shoulder with his face looking down.

Bringing his head up, he smiled before saying "You fucked up big time". Nagoda and G-Nagoda both felt a dark gaze fall upon them as they began to sweat crazily while an ominous black and crimson glow surrounded Nicola.

"I'm guessing you're from the Thieving Armored Riders and the Corrupt Empire due to Esdeath trying to kill us" Lily interrupted confusing many with the exception of their Nagoda and Nicola, being fourth wall breakers the three of them. 'You know you love us'. Just read the note that is in your hand and I might consider giving you your semblance in a couple chapters.

Staring at her hand, Lily unfolded a paper note that suddenly appeared. "What I mean is you're from the Akame ga Kill world with Kamen Rider Gaim powers" she spoke monotonously before crumpling up and tossing the paper in the air where it promptly hit Jaune in the head.

"That I am. You see, we were in the midst of battle against the Jeagers for the Blood Orange Lockseed and tried to escape through Helheim when suddenly the Blood Orange Lockseed opened and sucked me into a dimensional crack, dropping me in some sort of plateau" G-Nagoda started. "Then I noticed you three fighting Dopants and decided to help out. I didn't realize that Esdeath was also transported to Vale along with me though my Nicola and Lily should hopefully get us home after the lockseed recharges".

Pyrrha still had her guard up in case G-Nagoda decided to attack with regular Nagoda now being the mediator.

"I don't trust this version of you, he seems like he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if they crossed him" Pyrrha said as she backed down.

"Oh I wouldn't hesitate to brutally murder Roman Torchwick or any other criminal that tries to harm anyone I know with the exception of Neo because waifus, 'hmm, can we kidnap Neo somehow?'" Nagoda quipped in with a smile as he whispered that last part to himself. Pyrrha was unnerved by this sudden announcement that someone she felt she could trust just admitted they wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. "It's just that being a Sentai now means we also have a duty to protect the people".

"Excuse me?" Nora asked popping up in front of G-Nagoda, "What is a Common Rider? Is it like a Sentai?"

G-Nagoda sighed before turning to the trio of this world. "You told them about the Super Sentai but forgot the other heroes of Tokusatsu" he said as the three whistled innocently. Turning back to Nora, he stood straight as he prepared to speak. "There are many other heroes out there with different titles and abilities such as the Metal Heroes, Power Rangers, Legend Heroes, Kikaider, Japanese Spider-man, Etc. KAMEN Riders, spelt K-a-m-e-n, or Masked Riders if translated, are heroes who fight for justice against the hidden evils of the world, usually by themselves or with another rider/helper, even if it means sacrificing their own lives and happiness to do so" he started off as he then pointed one finger to the sky as an illusion of a black, white, and green colored bug themed Rider with a black with a white striped skull like helmet with red eyes appeared behind him with his arms and legs spread in a falling motion. "A man named Taki said this, Even if there is no God or Buddha, There is Kamen Rider!"

Nora ahhed in understanding while Ruby had a confused face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with question marks atop her head.

"It means that even in the darkest times, if people have lost their faith or don't believe in the gods, they can always believe that Kamen Rider will be there to save them".

"So their like Sentai but with only one person" Nora said as G-Nagoda face palmed.

"Kamen Riders were around before Super Sentai but the two sides have fought before in a Super Hero War led by Gokai Red of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade with many teams and riders being 'destroyed' in the process" he said leaving Nora to imagine several groups of suited heroes fighting each other.

"We have the movie if you want to watch it" Lily quipped in as sparks appeared in Ruby and Nora's eyes. Nagoda coughed for attention before he spoke again.

"There's something I need to tell you three however as I'm not sure whether you've seen volume 3 yet".

This got some confusion among the others though the three rangers instantly knew what he meant.

"Um, Volume three of what exactly?" Ruby asked as she walked up to G-Nagoda.

"Can't say it out loud, it's too dangerous" he replied before a thought came to mind. Turning to the sentai, he then said "Lyh oui ihtancdyht sa (can you understand me)?"

A puzzled expression overcame the three before Nagoda remembered something. Coughing into his hand, he then started to speak. "E's y ped nicdo pid E ihtancdyht (I'm a bit rusty but I understand)" he said fluently. As he said that, the other two soon recognized what language they were speaking and promptly hit the two in the back of the head.

"I can't believe you actually learned how to speak that language" Lily said as the two Nagoda's were now crouched over holding their heads in pain with mock tears.

"I'm sorry, what language is that?" Weiss asked interrupting the conversation. She had studied a many of the languages spoken around Remnant as she would have to communicate trade as the heir to the Schnee dust company. Out of the many languages, she was fluent in the common language and an old language in which the Schnee name originated.

"It belongs to a group of humans in a different world who operate machines and weapons called Machina while also being 10% of the population" Nicola said giving the short explanation.

"So, you can speak an alien language" Weiss said looking skeptical at what she was hearing.

"Al Bhed ec hud ymeah, edc y fuhtanvim myhkiyka (Al Bhed is not alien, it's a wonderful language)" both Nagoda's shouted out causing Weiss to shrink down at their outburst.

"yhofyoc, pa lynavim tinehk dra jodym vacdejym yht dra Vymm syetah ec ihtan Beacon. Ymcu Cinder gemmc Pyrrha cu syga cina cra tuach'd tea cu uin crebbehk lyh ku drnuikr. (Anyways, be careful during the vytal festival and the Fall maiden is under Beacon. Also Cinder kills Pyrrha so make sure she doesn't die so our shipping can go through.)" G-Nagoda said causing Nagoda to reel back in surprise.

"Spoilers! Fa femm tu uin pacd du bnajahd dryd. (we will do our best to prevent that)" Nagoda replied as the two then shook hands.

"Speak Regular! We can't understand you" Yang shouted as her eyes started to turn red in anger.

"Dryd'c dra buehd (That's the point)" G-Nagoda said. It was at this point, G-Nagoda learned that sometimes Yang can be quick to anger.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH" Yang shouted as her hair set aflame. Her Ember Celica activated as she ran to punch G-Nagoda in the face.

"CRAP! HE DOESN'T HAVE AN AURA" Nagoda said in realization as he watched Yang slowly getting closer to hitting the alternate version of himself. Suddenly, Yang found herself being flipped over his shoulder and into the ground. Getting up, she then went to punch him again only for him to dodge and pull out a brown lockseed.

" **Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! (Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!)"**

Now in his rider gear, a large metal walnut fell onto him forming armor and giving him two large knuckles. Yang went to punch him only to meet one of the Kurumi Bombers in opposition. Pulling her arm back, the two of them then began to trade fast blows with each other, hitting the others fist with each hit. Soon enough, it looked as if the two of them were now a blur with multiple arms around them with how fast they were punching as Yang ran out of ammo. Meanwhile as everyone was watching, the words ORA ORA ORA kept repeating in their heads as if it was symbolic of something. As their last punch went towards each other, it went past each other and hit the other in the face with explosive force. Yang was sent flying back while G-Nagoda was sent out of his transformation, flying backwards and spitting up blood.

"Damn, you have a strong punch" he said wiping his lip as Yang slowly got up, her semblance calmed down as she breathed heavily. Her knuckles were starting to bleed as her aura slowly began to heal the wounds.

"That was a good fight I gotta admit" Yang said as the two walked over to each other. They then shook hands as if they didn't just pull a DBZ fight out of nowhere. "So, what were you two talking about that's so secretive you need to talk in a different language?"

G-Nagoda laughed before he heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer. Turning quickly, he readied for a fight before noticing that Professor Ozpin was now walking towards them with Glynda Goodwitch behind her.

"What's this about secretive talk in a different language? I heard a commotion out here and noticed some type of fight on school grounds not monitored by a teacher" Ozpin said sipping his mug as G-Nagoda relaxed.

"Just some information these three need to know about to prevent a tragedy" G-Nagoda said as he stood up. Just as he did so, Ozpin stared closely at him.

"Hmm, you look just like that student over there" he said as G-Nagoda walked up closer to him.

"Beware the Cinders targeting Fall" he whispered cryptically as Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. "Also, not sure if you accept gold coins but I this is to help rebuild the bank I burned to the ground to prevent an apocalyptic epidemic".

"Will do" Ozpin said sipping form his mug as he accepted the bag of gold before an alert came from everyone's scrolls. Ozpin took out a large screen he was holding along with everyone else taking out their scrolls as a news alert appeared. The screens then became video showing a scene that surprised everyone.

" _Hello people of Vale"_ the video started. It showed Esdeath on her icy throne with her ice arena walls containing unfortunate people behind her plus a burning bullhead destroyed robot soldiers around it. Around her were various victims who entered her arena that were injured and bloodied. There were some of the injured people mourning over some lifeless bodies. Under her foot was a news reporter who was crying from pain.

"Esdeath" G-Nagoda said as he grabbed Ozpin's large screen to watch. Ozpin gained a puzzling look on his face as he stared at the screen, Glynda was horrified.

" _I am General Esdeath. I challenge all those who deem themselves strong or I will destroy this city and kill everyone in it. Send your strongest warriors to face me in combat if they want to save the ones behind me. Every battle will be shown to the public by that cameraman's equipment if he doesn't wish to die. To Nagoda wherever you are, if you do not come out and face me, this whole city will freeze. You have until sunset."_

With her message said, she then stomped harshly on the reporters back, snapping his spine causing him to scream in anguish as the camera cut off. G-Nagoda clenched the large screen hard enough to crack it before he realized what he had done. "Damn it, make sure no one goes into that arena unless they have a death wish" he said as he pulled out his dandeliner lockseed. A hand grabbed onto his arm as he turned to look at who it belonged to. Ruby had a grip on the distressed riders arm.

"You can't face her alone" she said with a stern look on her face.

"I have too, It's me she wants and she wouldn't be here if I just destroyed the Blood Orange Lockseed instead of trying to escape with it" he replied shrugging her arm off. As he started to walk away, an arm grabbed onto his shoulder causing him to turn around again. As he did so, Nagoda punched his double in the face, knocking G-Nagoda to the ground. He then picked up the Dandeliner Lockseed and held it up.

"She didn't specify which Nagoda she wanted now did she" he said with a smirk on his face. "Let us help you fight, this time we will be Armed and Ready". Around him, Nicola and Lily stood with their fists raised, ready for a fight.

"We should help too" Jaune said walking forth before Ozpin blocked his path with his cane. "Professor?"

Ozpin stared at the other two teams as he cleared his throat. "Your teams have just started this school year and still need to train in teamwork. However, something I have noticed among team ULS is that they seem to have been working together as a team for a long time and know when the other is needed plus that Nagoda is quite acquainted with the enemy".

"But why can't we go fight?" Nora said holding her hammer in the air.

"Because it's a suicide mission to fight Esdeath at your level" G-Nagoda responded as he stood up. "She is a trained soldier who thirsts for battle with a firm mindset of the strong survive and the weak perish. She has an imperial weapon called a Teigu bound to her in the form of an Ice Demon's blood coursing through her veins. Ice is her bitch and she can freeze time momentarily as a trump card. She would literally kill you in a heartbeat and everyone you love. The only reason there are people still alive in there is to attract other warriors to fight her and to draw me out". This made Jaune slightly afraid and sick but he soon regained his composure.

"That doesn't matter, if there is a chance we can save the people in the arena, we will take it" he said showing bravery. Both Nagoda's smirked at the blonde's newfound courage as they walked over to him. G-Nagoda simply looked over to this worlds Nagoda and nodded. Both Nagoda's then knocked Jaune out with a well-aimed hit to the gut causing him to fall into Pyrrha's arms, coughing badly.

"Why did you do that!" Pyrrha said holding her partner's limp body as she looked upon the two.

"We can't risk you guys dying, your roles in this world are important" G-Nagoda said as the Dandeliner lockseed opened. Nicola did a quick round of Cures to everyone before they prepared to set off. He then got on as Nicola activated Mystletain after pouring in more wind dust, floating in the air. The three rangers then pulled out their MM-Z and did their henshin poses. "Juu Mousou!"

" **Z-Cune!"**

Music played in the area as they quickly transformed. Lily hopped onto the Dandeliner finally happy that she didn't need to be carried for once.

"Jet Winger!"

Holding the outrageous weapon, Nagoda was about to fly off when Ruby stood in front of them.

"You guys better live! You still need to tell me more about the superheroes of your world!" She shouted.

"We'll try" he said connecting the weapon to his back. With the flying Jetman outrageous power equipped, the four flew off towards the ice arena once again as the sun flew by overhead. Ozpin then took out a scroll and which had the council of Vale ringing on it.

"Professor Ozpin, we have just learned about your incompetence to stop a terrorist threat to Vale" the voice on the other side said.

"Tell the Hunters and Huntresses that they are not to engage this General Esdeath by any means" he said in a serious tone showcasing his years of leadership. "We have just got information that the enemy has extreme control over ice with enough power to send this whole city into an ice age. Four warriors are now on route to stop her. I can vouch for their strength but be prepared for an increase of Grimm attacks from the panic that's now ensuing and if possible, ready the airships for an evacuation if they fail". This surprised the two teams at what Ozpin was implying.

"You mean those four can't beat her and you just let them go Fight!?" Weiss shouted angrily as Ozpin hung up his scroll.

"It's not whether I think they will lose but that they might. That alternate Nagoda has powers we don't even know of and the form we have seen is most likely not his strongest form" Ozpin said as he made his trek back to his tower to prepare for this battle.

(Esdeath's arena)

A painful grunt echoed through the arena as a blue haired hunter keeled over in pain. He was breathing heavily as he held a black rectangular rifle with glowing blue markings on it. His body was riddled with bloody wounds and his left leg was frozen with an ice dagger imbedded into it.

"Is that the best you've got" Esdeath said as she slowly walked over to the hunter as he took aim. He then fired sending blue icy bullets at the woman. Each bullet was quickly rerouted by Esdeath's blade as she began freezing parts of his body. "How disappointing, you shouldn't use ice against someone who commands it" she said forming an Ice sword in one hand. As he took aim, she was quick to slice upwards causing the man to scream it in pain. His grip failed him as his left arm fell off with blood pooling beneath him. Esdeath now stood next to the man as his wound was slowly freezing over giving him agonizing pain. She then placed her hand across his face forcing him to stare into her flawless face as she imbedded a dagger of ice into his lung, causing him to cough blood. A glimmer of light caught her attention causing her to smirk. She quickly spin kicked the man in the face, snapping his neck as a golden necklace containing a family photo fell to the ground. Esdeath then lifted her hand to the sky sending shards of ice flying. Each was quickly shot down by energy bullets and fireballs as the four flew past overhead. "I knew you would come, and you brought the weaklings with you it seems" she said as she saw the three akibarangers land. G-Nagoda quickly jumped off the Dandeliner as it reverted to its lock.

"Esdeath, I accept your challenge!" he shouted as the woman looked over at him.

"Oh? You aren't demanding the hostages to be released first?" she questioned as the injured people stared at the four.

"We both know that you're not going to release them unless I win" he said as he pulled out a bulky transparent completely colored orange lockseed. Seeing it, Esdeath smirked as she lifted a hand. The sheet of ice the hostages sat on then shot out of the arena entrance and into the VPD barricade.

"Now we can go all out without worry" she said smiling as she held her sword. The camera man was in an icy cage still recording everything as a crippled news reporter was forced to commentate to the audiences watching.

" **Kachidoki"**

Nagoda stood holding the lock in front of him as a bulky orange suit of armor appeared above him from a zipper portal. "Henshin". Inserting the lock into his belt, a blue body suit with some new orange pieces formed around him as he cut the lock.

 **"Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!"**

The Kachidoki armor then fell onto his form revealing a figure that looked as if it could destroy a whole army singlehandedly. In his hands formed an orange rifle with a disk spinner on the side called the Hinawadaidai DJ Gun, or simply the DJ Gun.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! On Stage!" Gaim shouted as he held his DJ Gun.

Esdeath laughed with joy at seeing the form which had taken down an entire empire fort on its own to save a woman upon the request of a child. "I don't want those three to interfere with our battle" she said as she held up a Kiwi Lockseed. Opening it, she then clasped it onto an ice holster behind her back as a single red Lion Inves appeared behind her, fully formed instead of digitized. "Keep those three busy and kill them" she said as she turned to Gaim who stood ready.

Just before the two could start fighting, Nagoda shouted for them to wait. "We still need to do a roll call this chapter so just wait a moment" he said. Esdeath stopped and waited for them to finish their useless intro as they were sometimes fun to hear before she ultimately killed them. The Inves also stood patiently upon command of Esdeath.

"Alright, cue Music!"

 **(Cue Itasa ha Tsuyosa)**

"We might die today so I'm going to say it. Seryu Ubiquitous is my Waifu for Akame ga Kill! Akiba Red".

Esdeath was slightly surprised but quickly overcame it. "I seems that all versions of you love Seryu" she spoke as Gaim scratched the back of his head. "I'll bring her your remains as a gift from a fan".

"Oh it's my turn, The Ending to Amazonz Season 2 was sad with Chihiro and Iyu both dying together. Akiba Blue!"

"Hideyoshi is the best gender no matter what you say! Akiba Yellow!"

"Itasa ha Tsuyosa! Hikounin Sen-". Mid pose, shards of ice hit them knocking them backwards as Esdeath's patience ran out. Gaim then slowly aimed towards Esdeath after placing the DJ gun on low and scratching the DJ Spinner to charge it up with music playing at a slow pitch. He then began firing cannon like blasts out of the weapon towards the general.

"Ite, that was rude" Nagoda shouted as he and the others got up and finished posing.

"Hikounin Sentai, Akibarangers!"

A giant explosion of flames shot up behind them followed by an insignia of an Orange with Gaims Symbol next to the Akibaranger symbol.

"Why is your Emblem in our rollcall!" Nagoda shouted out as the three ran forth to battle with their MM-Z.

The Akibarangers were struggling as they went to battle against the Inves. The lion Inves wasted no time as it quickly slashed Lily across the chest, kicking her away afterward. Nagoda charged the tough Inves firing at its armored chest. The bullets did little though it did push the Kaijin back slightly. Roaring loudly, the Lion Inves charged at Nagoda with his arms wide open. Swiping it's right arm, Nagoda lifted up one arm as he struggled to hold it back. Wrapping his arm around the Inves's arm, he then started to quickly jab at the monsters gut causing it to roar out. It quickly smacked Nagoda across the face, knocking the red ranger to the side where he grabbed his scarf. Pulling him close, he then punched the ranger in the gut multiple times before tossing him.

Nicola flew in during the opening as she sent Mystletain into her chest with sparkling energy. Now falling, she backflipped before double dropkicking the Inves in the face causing it to stagger back. As she landed, she glowed yellow as the paradigm shift was absorbed into her body. Lifting her arms into a defensive stance, she motioned for the angry Inves to come Provoking the creature. The lion Inves roared with red glowing eyes as it charged Nicola, slashing its sharp claws against her arms which were glowing red. Each attack was being blocked as sparks flew off Nicola's arms with small grunts of pain from the blows. Seeing an opening, she pulled one arm behind her and swung up under one of its arms and hit the Inves in the face causing powerful energy to explode upon contact.

"You don't mess with the sentinel using Vendetta" she said with a slightly serious demeanor before jumping up and down while flapping her arms in pain. The Inves slowly got back up as blood leaked from its jaw. The blow had broken part of its mane with the fallen chunk lying on the ground which Lily sneakily picked up and placed in her pouch. The Inves readied to charge at Nicola only for Nagoda to fire at it breaking Provoke's power and gaining the Aggro.

"Come on Bitch!" He shouted running towards the Inves as he jump kicked it in the chest. The Inves staggered back as it slowly shook itself out of a daze. Seeing the red ranger in front of him, it began to slowly slash towards him.

Nagoda was dodging under blows from the Lion Inves as he began to shoot at the gut where the armor seemed thinner. As he did so, Nicola flew in from behind and slashed Mystletain against its back causing sparks to fly. This only enraged the lion Inves further as it released a burning glow around it, evolving into its armored evolution as its broken mane regrew bigger. Acting quick, it kneed Nagoda in the face causing him to jump up slightly. His opponent now upright, the Lion Inves was quick to slash him across the chest multiple times causing sparks to fly from each hit.

It was then that Lily acted as she moved around the Inves. It attempted to claw at her only for her to move around his arms. With one last roll under his legs, she placed the last of her dust forks into his body between the armor. "Dai Bakuhatsu!" She said posing as the dust forks each exploded sending the Inves flying at multiple angles while also weakening his armor with some being torn off its body. Now in the air, this left him at the mercy of Nicola who glowed Red before the glow infused into her body.

"Mystletain Kick" she shouted out as she quickly flipped around in the air motioning for a downwards kick. She then slammed the revving blade of Mystletain into its head, slicing across his body straight downwards as she landed on the ground. The Inves roared out in pain and anger as it landed. Slowly getting up, the Inves stared as the three Akibarangers stood together.

" **Moe Magnum!** "

Energy coursed through their bodies as they slowly brought their MM-Z to aim at the Inves. Around them formed a tunnel of electronic lightning and light. The Inves charged towards them as they fired, sending a combined energy blast at the Inves, causing it to spark as it stumbled forth. Turning around, they started to walk away as the Inves exploded violently.

 **(Insert: Worlds Greatest Battle Music Ever: Kings Wrath)**

On the other side of the battlefield, Esdeath was quick to make quick leaps to the side to avoid any of the devastating blasts of energy coming her way. The explosions behind her enhanced the deadliness of her appearance as a lust for battle raged in her eyes. Gaim stopped the blasts and quickly folded parts of the DJ gun into itself and pulled the handle sideways as he pulled out a Musou Saber. Combining the two, he formed the DJ Gun Taiken Mode, a giant orange greatsword. Charging forth, he went to meet Esdeath charge.

The two clashed blades as Gaim quickly pressed forward, his strength being superior to the General. Breaking the struggle, he quickly slashed at the General managing to leave a cut on her side. Esdeath quickly leapt into the air as she slashed at his Kabuto, knocking his face to the side as she spun in the air. Twisting her body, she kicked the Rider in the head causing him to take a step back. Where Esdeath lacked in strength, she made up for it in speed and flexibility. Flipping backwards, she landed on a rising pillar of ice. "Weissschnabel" she said as she sent an onslaught of sharp icy shards at the Army Slayer. The heavily armored rider widened his arms as the ice simply shattered against his powerful defense. Brushing the attack off, he inserted the Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun Taiken Mode.

" **Lock On!"**

Energy started to build up in the weapon as even more ice shards were shot at him both faster and stronger. The ice was slowly pushing him back only for him to take a step forward.

" **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryōdaisū: Kachidoki Charge!"**

Swinging the now flaming weapon, he slammed it into Esdeath's icy pillar and slashed through it, twisting around as an orange slice formed upon the swing. The pillar then started to explode upwards forcing Esdeath to leap higher to avoid the now crumbling structure. "Hagelsprung" she shouted as she held one hand into the air. A giant ice meteor quickly formed above her being the size of half the arena.

Esdeath launched her attack downwards at the four combatants as she flew out of its reach. The Akibarangers quickly formed the Outrageous (or Ludicrous, whatever you decide to call it) Cannon and fired at the giant piece of hail. This merely slowed its descent as it was now slowly falling towards the ground.

"We can't let this thing hit the ground, thousands more will die if it does" Nagoda shouted out as they surged more of their delusional energy into the weapon, tiring them from the strenuous task. The beam grew wider as it fired causing some cracks to form on the giant iceball.

"I'll help too!" G-Nagoda shouted out changing the DJ Gun back to normal as he took out and reinserted the lockseed.

" **Kachidoki Charge!"**

Orange energy pooled into the weapon as he aimed it towards the ice. He then fired a blast of destructive energy towards ice, smashing into the ice causing even larger cracks.

Outside the arena, Citizens were rioting in panic being in the commercial district. Many stores were now being raided in the ensuing chaos as both hunters and police tried to calm the storm. Then everyone stopped their actions as something blocked the sun, causing them to look skywards. They then saw it start to fall towards the city causing them to panic further to try to escape the damage radius. A loud noise stopped them all as they witnessed a beam and several orange energy balls striking the ice. The news bulletin on several screens soon attracted everyone's attention.

" _The four mysterious masked warriors are now doing their best to stop this giant meteor from hitting our city. To anyone listening, we must stick together in such tough times for that is what makes us strong"_

The people then began to stop their rioting and quickly began to attempt to help out their fellow citizens from the destruction they had caused, cheering on the heroes.

Outside the city was worse with several hunters, huntresses, and students working tirelessly to defend from the oncoming Grimm attracted the the various strong negative emotions ongoing within the city. The teachers of beacon were on the front line fighting to protect their home when they noticed the sudden giant ice meteor.

"My word" Professor Port said sitting atop a hill of dissolving Grimm as he fired a round into a nearby Beowolf.

"To think that there are monstrosities with this amount of power out there is terrifying" Doctor Oobleck said as around him burned the bodies of various grimm. They then saw the colorful beam hit the ice causing it to slow its descent. "Those three are risking their lives to save the lives of many, we must do what we must to keep our city safe".

"This isn't working" Nagoda said as their beam was starting to dwindle down from energy exhaustion. The cracking ice meteor started to fall faster as the beam started dying, building debris falling to the ground as it started to crush some rooftops. The cheers of the people hit their ears. "Do you hear that? This is a flag that the heroes will get an increase in power suddenly to stop a giant threat!" Nagoda said. Energy flowed from the air into the three as they screamed louder. The beam strengthened to kamehameha status as the ice ball was being launched back up into the sky. Several rockets then flew towards the giant meteor alongside another devastating blast from Gaim. The meteor finally shattered as Itasha Robo revealed itself near the entrance with Team RWBY within before transforming back into a car. Several sharp ice missiles then struck the Akibarangers from all sides as they were forcefully brought out of their transformed state, the outrageous weapons falling to the ground. Acting quickly, Gaim began to fire the DJ Gun on low causing the chunks of ice to shatter into relatively harmless pieces.

 **(End music)**

"We've come to help" Yang said as the four students rushed towards the center.

"You IDIOTS!" Gaim shouted out turning towards the four. He then grunted in pain as something struck him. Right between his armor imbedded into his Ride wear was an icy dagger. Twisting around, he swung his fist only to strike a wall of ice, shattering it as an ominous chuckle was heard behind him.

"You let your guard down" Esdeath said as she grabbed the back armor. Ice encased the Rider as his screams were muffled. Esdeath smiled as she walked in front of the now frozen Rider. "You should have joined us Nagoda, it's unfortunate that you and your other riders went against us" she said before having to dodge a shotgun blast from Yang.

"What did you do to him!" Yang shouted out as she readied for a battle. A barrier of ice formed around the four, trapping them.

"Well it seems that some more children have decided to fight, though they will have to wait their turn". Gunshots crossed her path as she looked to the side. Over to the side, an exhausted Nagoda, Nicola, and Lily were on their knees with their MM-Z pointed towards Esdeath. A slightly angered look came across her face as she stared at the three. "I'm surprised your still alive, I will rectify that" she said as she quickly rushed towards the three. They fired at the dangerous ice user but their sloppy attacks missed. Esdeath was upon them in an instant. With her hands, she grabbed Nicola and Lily's faces as she kneed Nagoda in the face. Going over him, she then smashed the others heads into the cold concrete. She then brutally kicked them in the chest, nearly breaking their rib cage but causing the two a great deal of pain as they rolled onto their back. Ice spears shot out of the ground as they knocked the girls into the air. Their aura prevented the ice from impaling them but instead placed them through several blunt force attacks which broke bones and caused horrible pain. Two spears broke through the ground in an X formation that struck their arms as their aura flashed out, impaling them to hang upwards by their arms causing them to scream in anguish. Blood seeped from their wounds as Esdeath started towards them with an ice sword, ready to finish them.

"Esdeath" Nagoda said through gritted teeth and a broken nose. He grabbed her leg, trying to prevent her from killing his friends as she turned to him. She quickly slashed at his arm intending to cut it off only for his aura to barely save him as he released his grip in pain. Seeing that no harm was done, she stomped on his arm causing intense pain to shoot through his body.

"You think your so called Aura can save you from me" she said stabbing her sword downwards. Nagoda shouted in pain as he felt the icy blade enter his body. His aura was flashing as it attempted to heal his wounds only for the blade to once more stab into his body, this time into his leg. She twisted the sword before pulling it out. She kicked Nagoda onto his back as Lily and Nicola struggled to stay conscious. Nagoda coughed blood as the woman stood with one foot atop his chest. Holding the sword over his neck, she readied to decapitate him. A bullet quickly shattered her ice sword's blade causing her to turn to see who would dare to interrupt her execution.

Ruby stood with Crescent Rose aimed at Esdeath as she continued to fire at the deadly woman. The ice barrier around them was shattered to pieces as Yang and Blake were rushing towards her. Weiss stayed back with Ruby providing glyph support by firing small dust infused homing blasts.

"If you are so eager to die, then so be it" Esdeath said as she sliced through the bullets and dust projectiles. Yang was quick to try to get up close to the icy General finding it hard to lay a hit on the woman. Each blow was either easily maneuvered around or blocked by ice. A barrier of ice soon separated the team leaving Blake and Yang on one side to fight while Ruby and Weiss were blocked out. Blake attempted to slash Esdeath from behind only for the woman to place one arm behind her back, forming an ice sword to block the blow. Sensing danger, Blake quickly jumped off forming a clone in place just in time for an ice spear to stab through the clone's chest.

Yang sent a flaming punch towards Esdeath only for the General to catch her fist. The woman then kicked one of Yang's legs out from under her and twisted the girl to the ground with the arm behind her back. "You remind me of an assassin belonging to Night Raid, Leone I believe her name was" Esdeath said as Yang struggled to break the hold she was in. Her hair ignited brightly as she increased her strength. Yang then screamed as Esdeath broke her arm, her flames dying out. "You seem weaker and more hotheaded though" she replied as she released the arm. She then grabbed Yang by her hair and lifted her head up. Yang's face was filled with pain from both her broken arm and having her hair being pulled. The pain didn't stop there as Esdeath created a chunk of ice beneath Yang's head and slammed her face into it, shattering the ice.

"Yang!" Blake shouted as she fired upon the woman. Esdeath rolled off Yang leaving the girl lying on her now bleeding face. Blake clashed with Esdeath, swinging Gambol Shroud against her opponent's ice weapons. Esdeath was quick to push against her opponent by forming a second sword to strike with. Blake soon began to struggle having to use both blades of her weapon as she heard Ruby and Weiss trying to make their way towards them. Attempting to escape again, she formed another clone only for some ice to wrap around her foot. Blake wasn't ready as the blade went through her clone and struck her in the chest. Blake felt the air leave her body as she struck the ground, coughing. Esdeath stood over her, stabbing Gambol Shroud to the side.

"Your abilities to make clones to escape danger is useful" Esdeath said as she kneeled over the girl. Esdeath ripped off the black bow atop Blake's head revealing her cat ears to her team. "You Faunus are a special existence. If you join me, there will no longer be any discrimination. You will be able to change the people's views of your race". Esdeath held out her hand to the cat Faunus as several thoughts started pooling in Blake's head. "Think about it, you could unite the Faunus race under one cause and make both races equal" she said as Blake slowly started to lift her body. She grabbed the handle of Gambol Shroud as Esdeath stood in front of her.

"I've been on that path once before" Blake said hearing her other teammates trying to break through as some resolve appeared on her face. Looking Esdeath in the eyes, she gave her response. "The only thing that brought was more pain and hatred, so I REFUSE!" She shouted slashing Gambol Shroud at the cold blooded murderer. Esdeath sighed as she blocked the blow with her sword. Blake screamed as she pulled out the smaller blade from Gambol Shroud and thrust it at the woman's chest. An ice wall formed between the two, capturing the blade.

"You could have been a nice ally" Esdeath said as she grabbed the sheath of Gambol Shroud and slapped Blake across the face with it. She then grabbed Blake's arm and pulled her in close, slamming a fist into her gut and releasing her. Blake attempted to get out of the ice trap with a clone only for Esdeath to kindly insert Gambol Shroud's sheath into her gut, aimed not to kill but cause intense pain. The cat Faunus seemed to go still with her face frozen as Esdeath yanked the weapon out of her with a spray of blood. Blake fell to her knees from the pain before falling over, slowly going into shock.

An ice wall formed at Esdeath's side blocking several bullets and dust projectiles.

"You Monster! How could you do such a thing!" Ruby shouted as she quickly transformed Crescent Rose into a scythe while Weiss stood in a readied stance.

Esdeath chuckled at the girl's innocence. "I am no monster" she said holding one hand to her face, "I'm a Demon". She then charged the two with her sword held to the side before Ruby began to speed around her creating a twister of Rose petals. "A speed user huh? Nothing I haven't fought before". Esdeath quickly found herself having to deflect an attack from Weiss who was very rapidly sending several thrusts of her rapier at the General. Esdeath parried Weiss's attacks leaving her wide open. Before she could take advantage, the General was forced to twist her body through the air to avoid being bisected by the blades of Crescent Rose.

Weiss was quick to form a glyph, knocking Esdeath towards Ruby's next attack. As the red hooded girl swung her deadly weapon towards the Ice General, a pillar of ice shot up in front of her, catching her weapon. Esdeath kicked off Ruby, knocking the girl away as she reengaged Weiss in sword combat. She began to match Weiss in the speed of her attacks while simultaneously blocking all of Ruby's attacks with well placed pillars or walls. Weiss started to tire from the constant dodging and use of her semblance to accelerate her body. She quickly launched herself behind Esdeath and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground sending a line of ice spikes heading towards the woman. Esdeath laughed as she sent her own, larger, wave of ice spikes towards the Schnee heiress. The two ice attacks met with Weiss's being quickly overpowered. Seeing the ice heading towards her, Weiss twisted the dust revolver on her rapier and activated the Fire Dust. Her blade ignited as she sent a wave of flames, melting the oncoming ice attack. Through the flames came Esdeath as she slashed the girl across the chest, knocking her back.

Ruby charged in, swinging her scythe around with skill that surprised Esdeath as she blocked the attacks.

"Impressive, not many can use a scythe this skillfully" she said before she knocked the weapon out of her hands, making it fly into the air. Ruby was knocked to the ground by a swift kick the the gut. The young girl motioned to get up only for ice to wrap around her legs, freezing her to the ground. Esdeath threw her sword at Ruby as it cut into her arm. Ruby screamed through gritted teeth as the woman pulled out the blade while making the cut larger.

"Take this!" Weiss shouted out as she spun around with a large glyph forming behind her. Several projectiles shot towards Esdeath who smirked.

"Weissschnabel" she ordered as she fired her own icicle barrage against the Schnee heiress. The two's attacks collided with chunks of ice being shattered rapidly. On one side, Weiss was tiring from the extended use of her semblance while Esdeath was barely feeling any exhaustion. The struggle soon began favoring Esdeath as Weiss's glyphs started to shrink down. Soon enough, it completely disappeared as the Schnee nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Several icicles shattered as they hit the girl, making her scream in pain with each hit. She was quickly knocked to the ground as her weapon was sent just out of reach. Reaching over to pick it up, Weiss soon found herself flying into the air as a pillar suddenly rose under her. From the pillar came several fast outcrops which knocked the girl off and hit her around in the air. The damage soon stopped allowing the heiress to hit the ground bruised up as her aura had shattered sometime during the attack.

"Weiss!" Ruby said worriedly as her partner slowly got up to her feet. She was covered in bruises and held one of her arms as blood trailed down her fingers. She stood defiant as Esdeath held her hand up, more icicles forming behind her. 'Please, Somebody help us' Ruby prayed as she closed her eyes, never noticing the golden glow around and behind her.

"D-Magnum!" Several rapid bullets quickly shot towards Esdeath as it shattered all the icicles. Ruby opened her eyes as she searched for the mysterious helper before a shadow in the air caught her eye.

"Bringer Sword" a voice said as Esdeath quickly held a sword to the air as a powerful overhead strike fell upon her. A red and white suited figure landed in front of Esdeath as he clashed blades with her. He had a red falcon shaped chest and shoulder guard and his helmet had a black visor with a red bird theme.

"Who the hell are you?" Esdeath shouted as she and the other warrior brought their blades closer leaving them face to helmet.

"Red Hawk!" He shouted breaking the clash as he opened his arms revealing wing flaps as he flew into the sky.

Esdeath was about to go after him before she was forced to lift an icy barrier behind her as several more energy bullets struck it. "And who the hell are you?" Twisting around, she found herself staring face to face with another red warrior who had a large black 1 on his side. His helmet had a black visor curving around a badge emblem with a dog face on it while red sirens were imbedded into the side.

"DekaRed" he said posing before he slowly started to walk towards her before it turned into a run. She quickly formed her icicles and shot them at the officer as his sirens were blaring. Holding up his D-Magnums, he quickly began to rapid fire all the icicles heading towards him at high speed.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked herself when a shadow covered her face.

"Surviblade!" Turning, she saw a shadowed figure with headlights pulling out a silver sword. Flinching, she expected for the worse to happen as he swung. With a loud crack, the ice around Ruby's legs were shattered.

"Huh?"

A red glove filled her vision as she shakily accepted it. Lifting her up was another red and white warrior whose helmet seemed to have headlights in them and a red compass symbol on his chest.

"I am BoukenRed, we three are from differing Sentai but have lent our power to the Akibarangers by turning ourselves into weapons" BoukenRed said as he transformed the sword into a blaster and combined a scope onto it which he then passed over to Ruby. "We heard your prayer and borrowed some energy from you to regain our forms momentarily. Red Hawk has already gotten your team and those reporters to safety but we cannot stray too far from the Akibarangers as they are currently very injured. Our forms won't last long with them like that so at most we can stall her".

Several explosions could be heard as DekaRed suddenly flew past them screaming before he returned to being the Deka Wappa.

"Another red warrior? Let's dance!"

Hearing the bloodthirsty voice of Esdeath, BoukenRed moved Ruby behind him as he summoned his Bouken Bo in spear form.

"What do you mean you can only stall her? If you three can't maintain your forms for so long then what should I do?" Ruby asked holding the Survi-Blaster close.

"We may have answered your prayer momentarily but we aren't the one you should pray for. This isn't a battle meant for the Sentai of this world, there is only one here who can match this demon" BoukenRed shouted as he charged towards the icy General.

Ruby sped over to the side to grab Crescent Rose while BoukenRed went to battle. Holstering her weapon, she quickly sped over to Nagoda, finding him bleeding out with Lily and Nicola lying next to him. She quickly began to patch up their wounds with some bandages Lily held in her weapons pouch.

'Come on Ruby think, what did he mean by they are not the ones I should be praying for?' Ruby thought after finishing her rushed medical work. Hearing a grunt of pain, she turned to see the Fiery Adventurer get bitchslapped by a giant ice hand. Seeing the ice, she then realized something as she turned towards Gaim. Looking at him, she saw that he was still transformed. 'Wait, don't they usually revert to normal when they get too injured?' She thought while Red Hawk rejoined the fight in BoukenRed's absence. She then noticed that the cutter on the belt was sliced down as it seemed to radiate an orangish yellow energy.

The two sword fighters stood in front of each other. Esdeath had some cuts across her clothing while Red Hawk seemed tired before they slashed towards each other once more. Red Hawk and Esdeath were mid swing when a supercharged energy blast flew between them. Jumping backwards, Esdeath turned to see Ruby holding the Survi-Blaster towards them before it dissolved due to BoukenRed returning to shovel form.

"You missed girl" she said before a cracking noise was heard behind her. Red Hawk flew into the air before he returned to being a weapon as Esdeath turned around. Staring at the ice statue holding Gaim, she realized that the girl's aim was not her but the Rider as there was now a hole in the ice just above his sengoku driver.

"I wondered what he meant by that phrase" Ruby said as she held her bleeding arm. "Now I understand, even if they fall down or on the brink of death, when all hope seems lost and despair reigns across the horizon, There will always be Kamen Rider".

" **Kachidoki Squash"**

The ice around Gaim glowed brightly with an orange hue as the cracks around his body grew larger. An explosion of energy burst from his body as he smashed his fist out of the ice prison encasing him. Now freed, the rider stood facing his enemy as the remaining camera sat recording and broadcasting everything that was happening.

"So you still live" Esdeath said with a smirk holding one sword up ready for battle. G-Nagoda motioned for Ruby to get the others out of harm's way as he walked forth before stopping several feet from Esdeath while Ruby moved the three behind the camera which she then took over. She felt that the world would need to see what was happening as she took the role of broadcasting the oncoming battle.

"As long as Riders are needed, we will never die!" Gaim said as he started strafing with Esdeath following suit, creating another sword as Gaim reached behind him with one arm held out front. They circled halfway around each other before he continued. "And as long as Riders exist, Evil will never get their way!". He then pulled out his Kachidoki Bata causing the two to rush each other. They met in the center of the arena as they clashed, flags against ice sword, as a shockwave knocked the ice and debris around them away. Esdeath tried twisting away and slashed at the rider from above. Gaim blocked the attack with both flags crossed together as he launched the woman into the air. Esdeath formed a smaller ice ball which she then launched towards the rider who braced himself with his flags now back in their slot. Flicking the Sengoku Driver, he held his fist down at his side with his shoulder facing forwards.

" **Kachidoki Squash!"**

Energy built up in his body as it focused towards his hand, he then jumped towards the orb and punched the ice causing it to explode outwards. Turning his head, he saw Esdeath sweeping in from the side with a sword held to the side. G-Nagoda pulled out one of the Kachidoki Bata as he blocked the oncoming attack. He quickly slammed the other flag into Esdeath's gut sending the woman to the ground. Esdeath crashed into the concrete as she quickly righted herself. She quickly backflipped as G-Nagoda slammed fist first into the ground where she was just at as the ground shattered beneath him. Thinking quick, Esdeath sent several icy spears out of the ice around them towards Gaim. Gaim held his Kachidoki Bata firm as he slowly began to smash through the ice spears heading towards him. More wider pillars shot out of the walls as they curved towards him. The Armored Rider channeled energy into the flags as they glowed with an orange energy.

"Bata Ranbu!"

The Rider then started to slash the pillars with his flagpoles as they shot towards him causing them to shatter upon impact. He then held the two poles in a crossed formation as Esdeath attacked riding one of the pillars, sending the rider skidding backwards before he launched himself upwards. As one pillar shot towards him, he jumped atop the accelerating ice and began to ride it around the air before jumping off into Esdeath, ramming her off the ice and causing them to free fall. With their fight now in the air, the two warriors began to slug each other with Esdeath covering her fists in ice. Each blow sent the two further apart from each other before the ice demoness kicked off Gaim and started to float downwards. Gaim crashed to the ground as Esdeath swung her sword sending several blades of ice towards him. He began to power his way through each by punching them away. His armor gaining scratches with each slice missed by his hand.

"Grauhorn!" Esdeath shouted out as several large horn shaped icicles appeared around Gaim. They all flew towards the rider and smashed into his armor, denting it in some areas while also knocking him around wildly. Esdeath smirked as she continued her assault on the rider with ice shards now piling up around him. A loud zipper sound echoed through the battle field suddenly as purple energy bullets fired towards the general. Esdeath brought her arm up creating an ice shield as the bullets smashed into it, halting the attack on Gaim.

" **Banana Squash!"**

"Spear Victory!"

A large projection of a banana smashed into Esdeath knocking the woman away as two figures leapt out of the newly formed Crack. The first was green and gold with a Chinese themed ride wear that had a golden flame emblem while her chest had a purple grape chest piece and shoulder armor. Her helmet had two purple eyes and green edges sticking out the sides of the purple helmet over it. The mouthpiece was gold as it connected around the eyes. In her hands was a purple and green gun with a grape theme.

The second one has a silver and red knight like Ride wear. Atop it was a yellow chestplate with six segments and two pointed yellow and silver shoulder pads creating the image of the ends of a banana. Her helmet was red and silver with yellow visors along with two horn protrusions from the side. In her hand was a white lance. In her hands was a reddish black orange lockseed. The crack closed behind them as they rushed to help up Gaim.

"You alright Nagoda?" Baron spoke as she lifted the heavily armored Rider to his feet.

"Thanks Lily, I though you two would come" G-Nagoda said as he got up. "We need to get her back through the crack to our dimension and then we should destroy the Blood Orange Lockseed".

Clocking her weapon, Ryugen took aim as Esdeath wiped some blood off her mouth as she looked over the two others. "We could just grab her" Ryugen said as the three stood side by side.

"Hahaha, now all three of you are here, shall we dance?" Esdeath spoke as she stood upwards with a sheet of ice now surrounding her form.

"Shall we go?" G-Gaim said switching lockseeds.

" **Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!"**

With all three now in their base forms, they stood ready for battle, Gaim with his Daidaimaru shouldered, Baron with her Banaspear to the side, and Ryugen holding the Budou Ryuhou upwards.

"This is our Stage now!" He shouted as he and Baron charged at Esdeath while Ryugen covered them. Esdeath was quick to slash Gaim's sword to the side before ducking under the Banaspear. Some quick hand movements behind her created some ice to block Ryugen's bullets. Moving up close, Esdeath knocked the Banaspear to the side as she slashed Baron across the chest. Staggering backwards, Baton stabbed the Banaspear into the ground before jumping up and kicking Esdeath in the chest. Gaim followed up this attack as he tried to bisect the icy woman with his weapon. This was for nought as he struck the hard ice coating her body which allowed her to wrap her arms around him. She quickly attempted to freeze the armored Rider only managing to freeze an arm before he kicked her off. Holding the arm up, he quickly smashed he ice off with his other fist.

Ryugen fired more rounds at Esdeath forcing her to dodge them by spinning to the side. Looking around, she now realized she was surrounded by all sides as they all held their weapons ready.

"You think you can trap me that easily?" She shouted out holding her hands to the ground as a wave of ice spikes shout outwards in a circular wave. The three simply tossed their weapons away as Baron opened the crack which appeared next to Esdeath. Flicking the drivers blade once, they then jumped high into the air.

" **Banana Squash!" "Budou Squash!" "Orange Squash!"**

Energy pooled into their legs as projections of their fruit appeared from the energy. Leaning towards Esdeath, they then aimed their kick towards her.

"Burai Kick!/Ryugen Kyaku!/Cavaliend!"

The three were then shot towards the icy woman with energy coating their foot. Gaim shot through several orange slice projections which added onto the energy concentrated in his foot. A banana appeared on Baron's foot while purple energy concentrated around Ryugen's. As the three neared, Esdeath formed a dome of ice just in time. The three hit the thick dome as the built up energy exploded outward. Juicy looking energy burst from their feet in their respective colors and fruit as they smashed through the thick ice. When the dust cleared, the three riders somehow had their weapons pointed at Esdeath from multiple angles while Esdeath had several sharp ice spears aimed just under their heads.

"Well, it seems we are at a stalemate" Esdeath said as the crack next to her began to fluctuate rapidly.

"The Crack is closing" Baron said as she watched the crack start to slowly zip itself back up.

" **Z-Cuuunne"**

Gaim perked up upon hearing those words play out as three sentai rangers stood nearby. They were limping as they stood up.

"Sentai Outrage- why are we saying this in English? Sentai Daisoreta Chikara!" They shouted placing their right hand on their chest before swinging it to the side. They each posed as the three reds appeared from their chests in 2D Format before transforming into their weapons.

"Hikounin Gattai!"

The weapons flew into the air as they began to fold and combine into one another.

"Complete, Daisoreta Cannon!"

They struggled to hold up the weapon until Ruby sped over and imbedded Crescent Rose into the ground to prop up the weapon.

"You!" Esdeath shouted unable to move. The three cannon ports flashed and glowed brightly.

"Daisoreta Cannon, FIRE!"

Yellow and Blue held one arm out as Red pulled the trigger sending a spiraling blue, yellow, and red beam towards the four. Esdeath stomped one foot on the ground creating an ice wall between them.

"Can you get through this?" She said only to realize that they had expected for that to happen. Their beam hit the wall dead center as it snapped off. A large chunk of ice was now heading towards stage four as Esdeath attempted to jump out of the way. The three Riders were quick to grab onto the General just as the ice struck, sending the four through the closing Crack.

"It doesn't matter what world I'm in, as long as I have someone to fight!" Esdeath shouted out as she knocked the three riders off of her just as the Crack closed.

The Sentai then fell on their butts as the Daisoreta Cannon dispersed back into their chests.

"Holy shit everything hurts!" Nagoda said falling into his back only to shout out in pain again.

"You didn't get crucified on ice" Nicola shouted as she attempted to paradigm shift. "Huh, guess I'm too tired to change from Commando to Medic" she said falling on her back as Lily laid next to her. The three unofficial sentai members returned to civilian clothing as they laid in the ground in pain.

"I hope we get some type of power from this even if he is a Rider and not a Sentai member" Lily said with her arms on her chest. Something landed on her chest causing the girl to wince in pain before she lifted the object up. Seeing a dandeliner lockseed in her hands, she shouted in joy before coughing due to chest pains. Moving her arms painfully, she dropped the lockseed into her slightly damaged weapon box.

"It's mysterious how the camera cut off each time it went to show the zipper portals" Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose from the ground, holstering it.

"Hey Ruby" Nagoda said as he coughed up blood making the red hooded girl rush over to his side.

"Shhh, if you keep talking your wounds will get worse".

"If we survive this, I am going to tell you everything about Toei's Tokusatsu shows" he said staring at the surprisingly clear sky seeing the destroyed moon above. Ruby wiped the blood off his face before getting to her feet.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll get the paramedics in here in a jiffy." She quickly said before she ran out of the arena with rose petals trailing behind her.

As the three laid down in agony, they began to think about the future of this world.

"Esdeath fucked up the canon continuity even more then we did so who knows if Pyhrra still dies in volume three after the Vytal Festival" Nagoda said as the other two complained about spoilers. "You get what I mean, now that Vale was attacked, the whole world might change to counter or adapt to these changes".

"We know that, it really hurts to bleed out on a cold icy floor though" Nicola said with her red bandaged arms spread out. She then turned her head to face Nagoda. "So, training Jaune eh?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't invite us?" Lily said turning to look their team leader.

"I was going to ask you two for help but now I think we all should up the training even more after we recover". Several footsteps could be heard as suddenly the sounds of armed weapons alerted the three to their new predicament. Surrounding them were soldiers holding them at gunpoint as paramedics were being held back.

"You three are under arrest for interrogation by the Vale Council" the leader of the squadron said as he walked close to them. They were roughly picked up by several soldiers and were being dragged away towards a bullhead that had landed in the arena. When the door opened, Professor Ozpin stepped out, stopping the soldiers. "Move professor, we are under orders to bring these three in".

"And you would do so when they have the chance of dying without medical treatment? Also those three are students of my campus and thus cannot be questioned without my presence" he said standing firm in front of the aircraft. The commander clicked his tongue in annoyance as he waved over the medics. "You three can thank me later by revealing to us what exactly just happened today" Ozpin said as he walked back into the bulkhead while the three rangers were taken into the ambulances along with the other members of team RWBY with Ruby sitting in Yang's ambulance.

(Hidden laboratory)

"So you decided to steal Lien from Vale to keep up our progress, meanwhile we are getting news that some dimensional travelers have just attacked Vale creating an ice arena" The Professor said as Malsheena leaned against the wall. He was working on some type of machine behind a closed curtain with his semblance on full power.

"They didn't show up until after we left" she responded crossing her arms as she turned her head. "Anyways, that woman almost defeated the Akibarangers. We need to prepare in case any strong enemies come out from the portal". She got a grunt of agreement from the professor as he tossed a bag of devices over to her. Opening the bag, she found several Masquerade Memories and another Magma Memory. "Hmm? Didn't you say you needed enough Magma dust to create a small volcanoes to make this Magma Memory?"

The professor laughed at this statement. "Who needs dust! I replaced it with a large pool of molten rock!" He said as he went back to work. "Anyways something came through while you were gone. It is very damaged but the alloy it is made of is vastly stronger then the steel and iron used in hunter weapons though it seems whatever metal I use to repair it seems to slowly convert into this powerful alloy" the Professor said as he welded and repaired various pieces together. "It's powered by some type of mysterious destructive particle that flows through its circuits. I can't seem to replicate it however though I don't think I will need to with this thing generating this mysterious particle. I should finish repairs on it sometime near the end of next month".

Malsheena then grew curious on just what exactly the professor was working on. As she moved closer, she passed by a large silver and black handgun which was extended in the back that laid on the metal table. When she finally had a full view of what the professor had obtained, a shocked look came across her face.

"It can't be".

Several miles away, a woman in a red dress smirked as she looks over a video upon her scroll. Around her were various Grimm masked grunts lifting and moving large crates throughout a city.

"It appears that we missed a grand opportunity" she said watching the destructive battle and the rioting of Vale citizens. An evil smirk crossed her face until she noticed that there were three powerful individuals in Vale with the power to keep a meteor at bay. "Emerald, tell Roman that I have work for him and Neo that needs to be done" she said pulling up three pictures of their faces. "Tell him that there are some 'pests' that need to be taken care of".

 **A/N: Finally done! I spent so much time trying to write the Esdeath fight scenes and wondering how I'm going to end this chapter. I had sooo many ideas on how to end this and how to show the damages that could be done simply by having a villain from another series appear suddenly. Also there goes my plan to keep with Canon events now that I kinda destroyed part of Vale's commercial district. Originally, I was going to have Kamen Rider Ichigo or some other Kamen Rider appear instead of the Red Rangers but I felt they would be out of place and decided that the Official Sentai Legends should appear to help briefly. I spent most of my time trying to write this by rereading parts which wasn't the most productive choice I could make. Not sure if there are any errors I might have missed but I'm tired. A cookie to whoever can guess what the mysterious robot is.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long wait. This chapter took over a month to write simply because I had projects that were due, PSAs that needed to be filmed, and essays that still need to be finished. Also various yard work cut into my writing time as well. Also including that this chapter is over 17,000 words should make you guys happy until I cool down and reinvigorate my creative processes.**

 **To Bossmerc46: what's wrong with simply loving to write and to watch amazing shows? Also being normal is boring so I'd rather be an insane weaboo then a regular boring person.**

 **I'm tired and need to work on an essay about discrimination for class that is due Monday. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


End file.
